The Junkyard Dog
by Howlitzer
Summary: A hero, discarded. A goddess, seeking utopia. A girl, searching for light. A boy, racing towards strength. Stories woven in between, lives changed, and the fate of the world in the balance. Justice belongs to the victor. Victory belongs to those who can create it. This is how a legend begins.
1. Traction

a/n: Again.

* * *

 _"With as much of a slow grind and vicious burn as life can be, modern life, at least...it's always reassuring to know that hope springs eternal."_

 _"But faith is hard."_

 _"The most rewarding things are never easily obtained."_

* * *

 **01\. Traction**

* * *

Downtown Station Square.

The office, purchased two years prior. Large, with windows overlooking the city. On the wooden front door was a sign.

"Chaotix Detective Agency, Vector speaking."

The crocodile had upgraded his gold chain to platinum, and obtained a pair of wireless headphones. He felt confident, chic. Some flash was always nice.

"Hello, Vector."

"Oh, Miss Vanilla! How ya doin'? Any trouble?"

"Nothing of the sort, I simply wanted to check up on you boys."

"Aw, shucks. That's real nice of ya. Esp is out getting us some grub, and Charmy's on assignment. Nothing major, he's still just a kid after all. How's the lil' miss?"

"Cream is doing fine. She's actually been volunteering at the flower shop a lot more."

"That's a responsible gal you got there, Vanilla. Ya did good raising her."

"Thank you, Vector. I'll let you go for now, it was lovely hearing your voice."

The croc grinned. "That's my line, ya know? Always brightens up my day hearing from ya, Vanilla. Take care, and don't hesitate to call any time there's trouble! I mean it!"

"Bless you, Vector. Please take...honey, I'm on the phone...what do you...you're serious..."

"Vanilla...?"

"Vector. Please...you have to turn on the news, if you can do so. AirSquare 13."

"They got a scoop?"

"It's..."

Vector turned on the television and flipped to the noted channel. The remote dropped out of his hands a moment later.

"You gotta be pullin' my leg..."

The door opened behind him, Espio bringing in two large paper bags. He set them on the crocodile's desk and looked at the television screen.

"Is this a hoax?" he asked.

"I have to make a call," Vanilla said from the other end of the phone.

"Same here. We'll chat later."

"Of course."

Vector hung up, only to have his phone ring a moment later. He picked it up.

"Chaotix Detective-"

"Hon, you got the TV on?"

"Step ahead of ya, Rouge. Espio's just waltzed in, too. The man friend watching?"

"On the couch beside me," she replied. "Ho-ly shit. She actually got it done."

"Ya mean the big boss?"

"She had the President by the balls. You should have seen her."

"I'd pay just to watch."

"...things won't go back to what they were," she said. "And maybe justice won't be done in the end, as much as we've tried. But this...this is something."

"Yeah."

"Gonna make a few calls. I'm sure news is spreading."

"Yeah, I figure. See ya later, Rouge."

"Yeah, later." She hung up and Vector set down the reciever. "Sheesh. Only took five years."

"He will not return the same way he went in," Espio noted. "Though even that is not a particularly hard observation to make."

"Yeah." Vector settled into his leather chair. "They're having another event. Same spot they had the massacre five years ago."

"Poetic. And sick."

"Can't blame ya for being bitter, Esp." Vector rooted around in one of the paper bags. "I'm gonna chow down."

"You'll have to eat alone for now, friend. I want to make a stop."

"Go for it. See you in a few."

Espio nodded and disappeared from the office.

"...I always forget to ask how he does that."

* * *

 **0y 0d 0h 35m**

* * *

He heard the door to his cell open. It had to be a sliding door now because there wasn't enough room for a swinging one. The cell was narrow, definitely against any sort of regulations. Water pressure sucked. There was barely any light from outside, or from the small bulb on the ceiling.

He had been cooped up in this particular box for seven months.

Today, he gave his visitors a smug smile. Two men in full riot gear squeezed through the door, aiming their weapons at him as the guest of honour stepped forward.

"Warden! Fancy meeting you here. Ya know, that door's not too great in a firefight. I could have killed all of you before you squeezed in here! That's why you gotta follow regulations!"

"I want you out of my goddamn prison, hedgehog," the rotund man sneered. He reminded Sonic of a more cowardly, greasier Eggman. Several years in confinement had given him a sort of appreciation for the doctor's mad visions and tenacity. Politicians and government officials were _so_ much worse.

"Ya can't just dump me into the free world. I gotta have a review, then ya decide whether or not to keep me another fifteen years."

"The President has given you a full pardon. You leave today."

Sonic raised a brow. "The new Prez? He's only been in there a year, yeah? Martellus Kane. Like the cut of his jib. Got me a pardon?"

"Congress agreed upon it unanimously."

"Huh. Congress agreein' on somethin'. It's a miracle! Alright, so I'm a free hog...sounds weird to say."

"On your feet. Get out of here."

"Yessir. This is one room I won't miss." He yawned and rose to his feet. "Bed's a lot better than the other ones, though. Thanks, Warden. You're a stand-up guy. Just barely. Hahaha!"

Sonic whistled as he was escorted from the cell and through the prison.

"Ey, Sonic! Warden's got it out for ya!"

"No need to worry, fellas! I'm blowing the joint in a hot second!" he replied.

"Shit, they weren't lying!"

"Got a pardon from the President! God damn!"

"Told you not to trust the pigs! Those fuckers plant evidence all the time!"

"Don't say nothin' to me. I seen the video, he did the right thing."

"Wonder how that girl's doing. The one that almost got snatched?"

"She's going to a private school now, I think."

"Nice. Hated how they grilled her on the stand..."

"I know, right? I couldn't see anything else but my little girl up there."

Sonic smiled. He had ended up studying and exercising with a lot of the guys at the White Base, when he was allowed out of his cell, anyways. Prison wasn't at all what he thought it would be. In some ways, it was typical. But for the first time in a while, he felt like he was spending time with genuine human beings. Some were vulgar, or sick, or violent...but that wasn't all there was to them.

But he had the feeling that he wouldn't be able to explain it properly to the world. Maybe...it was something that normal people couldn't understand.

"Hopefully I'll see some of ya when ya get out. Take care in the meantime," he said as he passed the last row of cells.

"Ay, you bet! Sonic! Can I get an autograph?" a man with a thick beard asked.

Sonic looked at the warden, who grumbled before pulling out a marker. The hedgehog took it and signed the tag on the teddy bear nearby. "For your daughter?"

"Yeah. My old lady's pregnant. IVF, worked like a charm."

"Solid. When ya leaving?"

"Three days."

"You know the guy who hangs in the library? Near the choral books."

"Guy who sits with the Father at lunch?"

"There's that guy, then that other guy."

"Oh, yeah yeah. I know him."

"Tell him I sent you tomorrow morning. He'll hook you up until you get out."

"Thanks, man."

"Ey, just looking out. Take care, brother." Sonic handed the warden his marker back and whistled as he was escorted further. They brought him to a secure room and undid the cuffs around his wrists and ankles.

"Mind if I keep the suit? Feels snug."

The warden stared at him for a moment before nodding.

"Thanks, amigo. See ya never!"

The guards walked him towards the front gate, as he had no more papers to process or effects to collect. As they stepped outside of the White Base, Sonic was aware of GUN agents gathered ahead. He was effectively handed off to them, seeing that there was an armoured limousine in the distance. Shrugging, he decided to roll with it and not cause any trouble.

Life hadn't been too harsh on the hedgehog's physical appearance. His quills were slightly longer, and his fur while a bit rougher looking than before was still neat enough. That trademark smile featured sharper teeth than before. Otherwise, he hadn't changed much at all. Maybe grown half an inch...

There was still a bounce and shine to his sneakers, which he had taken good care of during his stay. The gold buckles needed a bit of polish but were fine otherwise. The sunlight felt good and filled him with energy.

He saw the back door of the limo open and slid inside, facing a woman with fluffy blonde hair and green eyes. She was dressed in formal military attire, her badges on full display and sparkling in the low light of the vehicle. Her face was not stern, but not so soft either.

"Congratulations on your release, Sonic the Hedgehog." Her voice was gentle, but clear. "On behalf of the Guardian Units of Nations, I would like to apologize for the trouble you have been caused."

Her head was tilted downwards as she spoke. Sonic leaned back and put his feet up on the table in front of him as the limo started to move.

* * *

 **0y 0d 0h 0m -19s**

* * *

"Ain't much to apologize for. What's done is done, ma'am."

"I see. I simply wanted to...convey that message."

"Suits told you to?"

"It was of my own volition."

Sonic scanned the bars and badges on her chest. There were...familiarities. "They didn't send Honest Abe out here to greet me? I would think he'd be the first to shake my hand."

"He retired five years ago. Shortly after they announced your sentence."

"That so?" He looked at her. "I know what's eating at me."

"I feel that I do as well. Forgive my late introduction," she said with a hand over her heart. "My name is Wilhelmina Lewis, Supreme Commander of the Guardian Units of Nations."

"Heh, figures. So you're the boss lady. Makes sense. Nice to meet ya, then." He extended a hand towards her. She blinked, not expecting the gesture, but quickly took his hand in return. It was warm, like she imagined it to be.

"Likewise. I am honoured to finally meet you in the flesh, Sonic."

"Fan?"

"Admirer," she said with a soft smile. "I have been for a long while. You are a warrior without peer, and a gentle soul. To be truthful, I modeled myself after you."

"Wow, that's cool. Glad you thought of me that way. So you didn't think..."

"I did not think you were wrong. A sort of penalty would have been fine, but...all of this. It was too far for anyone, especially you."

"I got a bit of a grudge against GUN now."

"I expected nothing less."

"Buuut...I can get along with you just fine, 'Mina," he said with a wink.

"Ah." She found herself blushing. "You really are charming."

"Heh, ain't I?"

Wilhelmina coughed and composed herself. "We will have you stay at GUN HQ in Station Square for the time being. The facilities I imagine will be far better than what you experienced at White Base."

"Hard to top what they had going on there. Leaky faucets, food nuked to nothing, cubes for rooms...man, it was wild. They tried everything to make me simmer down." He flashed a malicious grin. "Too bad. I was piping hot from start to finish."

"I read the reports."

"Did ya? Guessing you don't approve."

She looked out the window. "Some people need to know their place."

Sonic smiled, his sharp teeth shining in the light. "That so? I think we're gonna get along great, 'Mina."

"Hm." She allowed herself a smile of her own. "Likewise, Hero of Earth."

* * *

"I saw the news earlier."

A young woman tended to flowers, outside of a certain shop. It blended flower orders and a selection of sweet treats, becoming one of Station Square's most attractive places to visit. The small shop known as the Secret Garden was run by Amy Rose and Vanilla Rabbit, and had been doing business for the past four years. Cream helped out after school, tending to the roses and fixing sweet treats with Cheese's help.

"Amy! I took another order!" she called from the entrance. Her soft features hadn't change, but she was taller than before, almost matching the height of her big sister.

"That's good, Cream. Did you write it down?"

"All of the details. It's Mrs. Webster again."

"Ah, okay. I'll take care of it. Thank you."

The rabbit girl winked and adjusted her apron before going back inside. Amy gave her attention to Vanilla again.

"Are you alright?" the older woman asked.

"I don't quite know how to feel at this point. He's coming home, I'm sure...but I don't know how long he will stay. Or how I'll react. I know that I still love him and yearn for him. I always will."

"You said that...what he did five years ago saved your life?"

"Yes. I would have wasted away to nothing waiting for him." Amy emptied her watering can and walked back inside. "He knew. Even as much as it would hurt, I would live. That was his final gift to me, as violent as it was."

"Amy..."

"You wonder if I sound too sage in these times. Maybe. But...this is life as it is now, Vanilla. I'm grateful for it. Even the pain."

Vanilla smiled. "You really are amazing, Amy."

"Am I? I might just be brilliantly ordinary." She looked through the store front and felt the warmth of the sun.

The girl from yesteryear had changed, with only faint dark lines beneath her green eyes. They would never be as bright as they used to be, but light had crept back in over the last year or so. Her body had matured along with her, and she shelved that favourite bright red dress in favour of working clothes while tending to her flowers. The layered quills from her youth had become longer and rougher as she let them grow, cascading down her back in a wave as she styled them to her liking.

"What will you do?"

Vanilla's question snapped her out of her reverie. "About what?"

"There's going to be a ceremony. I believe they mean to...make it up to Sonic."

Amy brushed back a strand of hair lazily. "I probably should go, but I know I won't have the energy. And I don't want to become a spectacle again if I can help it."

"They'll probably be expecting you."

"They're allowed their expectations. I'm not obligated to fulfill them."

"A harsh approach, no?"

"I could do worse."

Vanilla giggled. "You certainly could. Well, I'll be off. Are you coming in tomorrow?"

"No. I want to take the day for myself, as planned. I might have some wine with Rouge again."

"She doesn't have work?"

"She's always on the clock. Not that it matters with her."

Vanilla laughed as she headed off. "She lives a mysterious life, doesn't she?"

Amy smiled before heading into the shop's kitchen. "That she does."

* * *

A grumbling came from the bed. It wasn't quite morning in Soleanna's New City.

Tails still got up and placed his feet on the ground. He took a shower, put on his accessories, and trudged into the kitchen of his home. He looked at his reflection in the coffee pot and concluded that he needed a trim at some point. The taller, stronger looking young man mused to himself about his projects as he grabbed a mug and felt at the pot.

"It's already hot..."

"A good wife doesn't let her husband suffer through making breakfast. Especially not one as prestigious as you... _Doctor_ Miles Prower."

He grumbled as he poured his cup of coffee. A pair of slender arms wrapped themselves around his neck, and he felt something soft press into his back. Two somethings, familiar enough to him.

"Go. Away."

"So mean!"

"First of all, it's too early for this crap. Secondly," he said as he tore himself away from the older woman, "don't go calling yourself my wife."

"Aw."

The woman in question was a copper-furred vixen, only twelve years his senior. Her amber eyes sparkled behind designer glasses with thin rims - these ones a birthday present from her special someone. She playfully used her tail to tickle his cheek, much to his annoyance.

"It never ends with you."

"And why would it?"

She had earned her doctorate, like him, at the Royal University of Soleanna. And like him, she was working on a secret program under orders from the Queen. He valued her ability and expertise. In many ways...he valued her for a lot of things. Even if she was this obnoxious.

His - as reluctantly as he admitted her to be - partner in a lot of things, Mildred A. Graham, PhD. To him and everyone else, she was Milly.

"Why are you up this early, anyways?" he asked her as he finished making his coffee. "I know why I'm here."

"...something you need to see, love. I got a message from the Queen herself."

"From Queen Elise...what was it?"

"You should see for yourself." Milly flicked on the television as Tails sat down. He looked at the screen as she flipped channels before stopping on the news.

 _"A breaking report from America, where the President of the United Federation has just issued a full pardon to the world hero, Sonic the Hedgehog..."_

"Huh."

Tails set down his mug after the flat remark. He stared at the screen but wasn't looking at it in any sense.

"Miles, love. Are you alright?"

"Fine. I'm...okay, Milly." He placed his hand on hers, seeing her concern. "Just...it's...I dunno."

"You should call her."

"...Amy. No, I'll wait a bit. I mean, what do I say? Actually, first thing's first-"

"The Queen has already placed you on leave."

"Hm. I...see." He blinked. "What about you?"

"Huh?"

"I'm not leaving you behind, you dummy."

She blushed and looked downwards. "I didn't think..."

He sighed and got up from his seat. "I'm gonna pack. Let's try and leave tonight. And I know how you women are with supplies."

Her head shot up. "Hey! I pack quite lightly!"

"Yeah, I guess four elephants worth of stuff is light by your standards."

"You really are horrible, Miles."

"Yeah, always," he said as he walked off.

Milly looked at the images on the screen, thinking. Something inside of her...wanted to make sure that the blue hedgehog approved of her. For Miles' sake. She would have to be on her best behaviour.

"..."

She sighed as she realized that wasn't saying much.

* * *

A few hours passed. Elise opened her eyes to the starry cosmos, floating freely within it.

On the other side was a familiar face.

"Please die," she said tonelessly.

"Nah."

She closed her eyes as the blue hedgehog gave her a smile.

"You make these things far too difficult."

"I know. It's in my job description."

"Very well. Let us begin a more...civil...discussion."

Sonic put his hands behind his head as he floated. "Ready when you are, boss lady."

* * *

 _Justice belongs to the victor._

* * *

 **The Junkyard Dog**


	2. Sweets

a/n: New things. Old things.

* * *

 **The Junkyard Dog**

02\. Sweets

* * *

Night time in Station Square. It was a day after Sonic's return.

A certain agent looked at her phone, frowning at the updates scrolling across it. She opened her messages and felt further annoyance. The office was dark and they seated themselves near a window to look out over the city, and at their target.

"That asshole is at it again."

"You're going to have to be more specific."

"Cute." She looked over at her partner, a black hedgehog with aesthetically pleasing red stripes in his fur. Well, she thought so. Her eyes caught the red band around his wrist and she smiled at the memories.

"I know who you mean. The masked one."

She flipped through the reports. Murder, maiming, more murder, and shockingly, even more murder. Sloppy bastard. "What'd he call himself? I keep forgetting."

"Vortex, the Knight of Justice."

"Fucking hell." The white bat rolled her eyes and chewed on a piece of gum. She had taken up smoking briefly years ago to deal with stress. Hated cigarettes. Cigars were worse. Those 'medicinal' herbs were fine once in a while. But she stuck to gum and never went back afterwards. It helped that her partner had nagged her endlessly. Her hand went to the matching red band on her wrist and she smiled again.

"He seems to be the only competent one out of the lot. But also the most violent."

Shadow focused on the windows of the building ahead, his crimson eyes scanning carefully for any unusual movements. It had been five years, and he remained as he always was. There was a minor change, as he would call it.

His partner thought a bit more of the adjustment.

Rouge crossed one leg over the other and let out a breath. Another five years with GUN had passed for her as well. She was slightly less concerned about money, and even less concerned with her once beloved Emeralds. Her increased sense of modesty saw its way to her attire; casual, but not as provocative as she used to be.

"Show's on," Shadow said.

Rouge flipped to an application on her phone and set the volume low. A signal came in as she listened, her ears moving slightly with each sound coming from the phone's speaker.

They sat like that for an hour, Shadow watching like a gargoyle while Rouge lounged back in her silk shirt and faded jeans. Lights twinkled on and off in the streets twenty floors below.

"They're wrapping up."

"So. We gonna move in?" she asked.

"No. Our role in this is over."

"Good." She tapped her phone screen a few times before clicking it off. "Midnight snack?"

"If you'd like."

"What I'd like is you, honey. I've got a bit of a sweet tooth."

He sighed. "It never ends with you."

"Do you want it to?"

"You know the answer to that. If we're going to eat, I want you to cook for me."

"You're sure?"

"Have I told you that you're bad at it?"

She smirked. "It's sure as hell not Michelin Star good."

He looked at her briefly. "You know my palate better than any professional chef."

"I might." She smiled and took his hand in hers. Without hesitation, he squeezed back as they left the dark room behind.

* * *

"We're not going to your old place, then?"

"No. It's out of the way...and I don't want to get into cleaning up everything right now."

Tails and Milly had taken the earliest possible flight, on a supersonic jet. It reminded Tails that he hadn't flown the Tornado in a long while. The military jets weren't as tough as he expected five years ago, and they were a breeze to fly as he was now. Helicopters as well.

He realized just how much time had passed.

"Is everything alright, love?"

Milly's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. She gave him a tender smile and it reminded him a bit of Vanilla. Milly was quite a bit older than him. He hadn't remembered until now, riding in this limousine on the streets of Station Square.

"It's fine. Thanks."

"Of course, love. It must be nostalgic for you, I suppose. You did save this place more than once."

"I did."

"Do I shame you?"

"...no. I...I've been-"

"You haven't been."

"I have. Don't try to gloss over it. I've been a jerk to you, and I don't mean the breakfast banter or the potshots. I was..."

"That was a long time ago. And you made it up to me, anyways."

"How-" He stopped midway and rubbed the back of his head, trying to hide the blush that coloured his cheeks.

"You wouldn't forget something like that, Miles."

"I wouldn't call that...a fair trade."

"It was fair enough for me. I was...your first."

"I get it."

"Sorry. I just get a bit giddy, I think."

"You really are just a bit sick."

"I know."

He composed himself and looked through the nearby window. Station Square was as vibrant at night as he remembered. The bright lights and lavishly dressed people, the drinking on patios and the seemingly endless strings of live music streaming through open windows.

"It's a lovely place, this city. I wouldn't mind living here."

"And give up working for the Queen?" he asked her without turning.

"If it's what you want."

He moved his gaze from the window. "It isn't."

"..." There was another question on her mind, but she left it alone. It looked like there was enough stress on him as it was. "Will you go to see him? Sonic, I mean..."

"The ceremony is in a few days. We can meet properly then."

"...right." She settled into her seat and went quiet.

"Milly."

"Yes, love?"

"I don't regret it. And I don't regret you. No matter what I might say or do."

"You've been a man for a long time now, Miles. I'm glad that I could be your woman."

"...that's too much."

"It's not."

He closed his eyes, letting her have the last word.

* * *

Day came again to Station Square. Amy left a posh home in one of the city's gated communities, taking Cream with her. Vanilla waved from the front door and sneezed twice.

"Go to bed and stay there. Cream will be in later to take care of you. I'll run the shop alone."

"Right..." She sneezed again.

"Go."

"Take care, darlings." Cheese whined and nagged her until she closed the door. Amy got into her car parked out front, beyond the lavish garden - a sporty sedan with a hatchback and four doors. It wasn't really needed for personal travel, but work was made much simpler and safer.

After waiting for Cream to buckle herself in, the car set off towards Acorn Academy. Vanilla had done her research and made the best possible choice for her daughter for the most reasonable price. Driving across town was never a hassle.

"You're sure it's okay, Amy?" Cream smoothed out her uniform as the car moved.

"Positive. No reason to call for a cab. They can get kind of...sketchy, anyways."

"But..." The rabbit made a face. "It's daytime..."

"No such thing as off-hours for creeps."

Cream stuck her tongue out in disgust. Her face quickly brightened a moment later. "Mister Sonic's going to be back soon, right?"

"He sure is. There's a ceremony for him in a few days."

"I really want to go. Especially after last time...I don't want to miss them apologizing to him for all the nasty things they did."

"That sounds nice, I think."

"And he should get the maximum amount of financial compensation!" she said with a huff.

"Heh. Probably. But you know he'd turn it down in a heartbeat. That's just how he is," Amy replied as she made a left turn. "You sound excited to see him."

"Mister Sonic...he did so much for me and Mama. Not just once, but every time. He risked his lives for us. And for all the people of Earth."

"...it wasn't fair. To turn their backs on him."

"Not at all. Amy...you still love him, don't you?"

"...with all of my heart and soul. It was in the stillness of despair that I loved him even more."

"That's...really beautiful."

"Is it? It sounds more sad and poetic...I think." Amy slowed to a stop outside of the academy. "Record time. Guess I took the fast route."

"Uh-huh. Mama always goes a bit slower, but makes it with enough time."

"I'll remember that next time. Longer conversations between girls are always good. Oh, by the way...nothing about Tails?"

Cream smiled. "It's fine. I know he's found someone by now."

"Do you?"

"Yup! I'll see you later, Amy." Cream grabbed her backpack from the rear seat and closed the door. She waved before heading off.

"Precocious as always...or maybe that's your woman's intuition kicking in. In any case, you're right," Amy said to herself as she pulled away from the school. "I don't have any clue how far they've gone either, though...all he said was that he was going to be in town soon. What kind of girl have you picked up, Tails?" She giggled. "I'm sure it'll be beyond expectations."

She pulled over to the side of the road as a pitch-black vehicle with flashing lights sped by.

"Not the police...him again." Amy sighed and planned the fastest route to the shop. She always had a bad feeling about that guy. Vortex...something or other. A masked vigilante. Skilled according to reports, but also excessively violent.

Nothing like Sonic.

"If he's that skilled, he shouldn't be killing people anyways. He's trying too hard to be some kind of...edgy symbol of darkness."

She reached the flower shop in short order and parked in the back lot, in her reserved spot. Locked the door, set the car alarm. Used another remote on her key ring to disable the store alarms and unlocked the back entrance. Strolled in, checked the kitchen. Cream was beyond professional with her cleaning. But then, Amy had taught her everything she knew.

Amy went and checked on her flowers throughout the shop, brought out the tables and chairs, and went to wheeling out more flowers for her outside display. Not too many, but not too few. She checked them individually and sprinkled water on the needier plants. Went inside and started her routines. Planted and pruned and watered. Customers came in and out, and she made steady sales. She had saved time with yesterday's prepped pastries - Vanilla's doing. The guests couldn't tell they were made the day before. She suspected they wouldn't care with the way they smiled after taking a bite.

Tea was important and Amy always made it herself. The specialty teas were off the menu on days she wasn't in. She poured a few dozen cups of 'Station Square's best herbal teas' before noon. The Secret Garden didn't attract an unmanageable number of clientele, it seemed. Amy didn't question it; business was very good and people enjoyed their flowers and sweets. It made her feel satisfied.

She closed the shop at half past twelve, the usual time. A mandated two hour lunch for both daytime employees, and for Cream if she was in on weekends. Amy made herself a fresh lunch in the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge for raw meat and making a salad with whatever vegetables caught her eye. She cooked, waited, and sat down in her tidied office - Cream's work again. The store phone rang nearby and she ignored it, digging into her food.

Her personal phone vibrated in the pocket of her jeans. She fished it out and set it on her desk before answering. "Amy Rose speaking."

"Hey, Rosie."

"Hey, Rouge. Long time no talk."

"Yeah, definitely. Just been on a bunch of assignments but the wave ended last night. Sunshine got me to cook for him."

"Oh, very nice."

"He gave me a massage to show his appreciation. Nobody can loosen me up like him."

"I'll bet," Amy replied in a dry tone. "Anyways, did you just want to chat?"

"I just wanted to know if you heard the big news."

"Vanilla told me. She saw it on the news while checking in with the Chaotix."

"I called them the same day too. How're you doing?"

"Not bad..." Amy leaned back in her chair. "I don't feel any one way or the other. I'm glad he's home, I just need to sort out...myself, I guess. That's all."

"It's complicated, huh."

"The one thing I do know for sure is that I'm still in love with him. Or...more than that. I love him with everything I have. I just want to see his face."

"So you're going to the big party?"

Amy sighed, pushing lettuce back and forth on her plate. "I told Vanilla I wasn't going."

"What?" Rouge yelled.

"I don't want to make a big show of myself again."

"Rosie, that was _not_ your fault. You were hurt."

"I know, but it doesn't change what happened."

"Well, me and Shadow are gonna be there. I figure the boy wonder is flying in from Soleanna..."

"Cream said she's going, so that means Vanilla."

"Those Chaotix boys will be in. And of course, Knuckie will show his face. I know he gets reception up there."

"It'd be nice to see him after five years," Amy remarked. "He's gotten good with e-mail."

"Yeah? He hasn't sent me anything."

"I'll BCC you our next lively conversation."

"Har-har." Rouge let out a breath. "Don't you think it's all..."

"A bad joke? That's mostly why I don't want to go."

"Yeah, I know. But, still...we're planning to round everyone up for drinks after. Kind of like...uh...well, we never really did that in the old days, but a new tradition is always nice, eh?"

"Better to crack open a cold one with a comfy seat than over a pile of smoking scrap."

"Tch. That's the kind of nostalgia I crave, Rosie. Nothing like getting a little dirty every now and then."

"It's like you want me to needle you."

"What? Come on, you're nuts. Anyways, hon...I'll let you go for now. I know this is your quiet time."

"Alright. Say hi to dark and mysterious for me."

"Will do. See you soon, Rosie. Kisses."

Rouge hung up and the office was silent again. Amy finished the last bits of food on her plate and went to wash it out, then returned to the office and put on music. The sounds of J.S. Bach rang throughout the room as she sat down and looked over a pile of papers.

Lunch came to an uneventful end. Amy left the music on and fed it through the shop's speakers. People poked their heads in; some browsed, some stayed and bought flowers. They asked questions about planting and deliveries, which Amy answered easily and politely. She sold a few more flowers and a bit more tea.

Across the street, there was a dark limousine. She felt a familiarity in the shape.

 _Probably GUN doing surveillance._

But there was something else. Some kind of nervousness. A fluttering of her heart. This was more familiar. More...real.

She wished her customers well as they left, and saw him walk across the street.

Their eyes met.

He stopped on the sidewalk in front of her shop, with the orange jumpsuit from all that time ago.

"You're home." Her voice was tender, almost timid. She said the words with meaning, with hope.

"I'm glad to be home," he replied, softly and quietly.

"I...I have tea and sweets inside. Or I can make you something else."

"Tea is alright. Plain...plain is good."

"I can do that. I...I'm going to close the shop a bit."

"If it's a-"

"It's not! It's...not a hassle," she said with more energy than she intended. "I want it to be the two of us. It's been...five years. You know?"

"I know." He smiled. "Let's do that, then. And...I'll have some sweets. Cheesecake...?"

"One of our specialties. Handmade."

"Yours?"

"Mm-hm."

"Nice. I wanna try it."

"Strawberry?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Will the suits be alright?"

"Boss lady told 'em to leave me alone once I got inside. I was counting on you...not hating me," he said with a wry smile.

"You're silly. You know that? To think such a thing." She welcomed him inside and closed the door. A sign said that the owner was busy. "I might have to pick up the phone every so often."

"You're runnin' a business. No harm to me, A...Amy."

"You can call me what you want now. I'm fine with it. Sonic, I don't hate you. I never could. You saved me, remember?"

"I couldn't forget that day if I tried."

"Me either. But...it was good for me. Really. I'm okay now. Maybe with a few scars, but I'm alive. It's thanks to you."

"You've really grown up. Not just...I mean, you look gorgeous. Like, total babe level."

"You're gonna make my head explode."

"I mean it. You're beautiful."

"Thank you. I always...wanted to hear those words. From you, more than anyone." She smiled and blushed brightly. "I'll get you your sweets."

"No rush," he called after her. Sonic sat quietly at the wooden table. His fingers brushed the surface before he put his hands into his lap. The background music was interesting. J.S. Bach...she was always tasteful like that, he remembered.

Amy emerged from the kitchen a while later with a hot cup of tea and a slice of cheesecake on a square plate.

"Here you go. Tea is always made to order, and the cheesecake was baked yesterday."

"Looks nice. I'll dig in now." He took up his fork and got a chunk of cake out. The texture was...great. "This is super good. Man!"

"Glad you like it." Amy pulled up a chair and sat down beside Sonic, putting her hands in her lap. "I'm surprised. Really, pleasantly surprised."

"Are ya?"

"I was expecting to...maybe not see you for a while."

"The whole ceremony is in a few days. Planned to skip?"

"Yeah. I felt really...uncomfortable about it."

"Can't blame ya."

"You couldn't?"

"Nope. I'm gonna make an ass of just about everyone there."

"You have exceptions?" she asked.

"Yeah. Honest Abe if he shows up, and 'Mina...I guess Aubs, too if she shows. Doubt it. That's all. Rest of 'em can get fucked."

"A bit harsh, isn't it?"

He snorted. "Believe me, I could stand to do worse."

"You could." She paused a beat. The sound of stringed instruments filled the gap. "I could tell you how much I missed you. But I don't know if I could convey it. I've been doing alright, you know."

"Looks like it. This is your shop."

"Yeah. I'm the owner, but Vanilla is the one who helped me get everything in order after I got the loan. She was too happy to jump in. Cream helped out most days until she decided she wanted to go to school. Wanted to prove herself like Tails. She's blowing everyone away with her smarts, still helps after school. Vanilla is sick today, so she's gonna go straight home. I...paid off the loan last year. Rouge and Shadow bankrolled me, but they also got me exposure. I paid them and the bank back, so...now we're just making money and selling sweets of all kinds. Just doing our thing."

"That's great, Amy."

"It is. I'm happy at last. I kept thinking of you, wondering if you were okay. And you are. Your eyes are different, but you're still you. I like that. I love that."

"...thanks."

"Yeah." She smiled for him. "You'll always be my Sonic. Always. I know how I feel about you. I love you so much, more than anything. I just wanted to say that again, after so long."

"Did I hurt you more than...you thought?"

"I escaped the darkness thanks to you. I could taste freedom. I've got nothing but praise for you because of that."

"..." He put his head down and smiled. "I didn't think you'd come out of it this strong. I...maybe I doubted you, even as I wanted to protect you from me."

"...it's okay. We all make mistakes. Even...even heroes do."

He looked up at her.

"But I won't...ever turn my back on you for those errors. I won't hate you. I won't discard you."

"Amy."

"Yes."

"You really are amazing. Like all the time before this mess."

"I'm just brilliantly ordinary."

Behind those weary eyes, he could see her for real. For the first time.

"I want it to mean something," he said.

"To you, or to me?"

"To you, at least. But if I hesitate..."

"I can wait a thousand years. And if you should lose your nerve after those thousand years, then a thousand more. Until the end of time," she said. The light that filtered through the shop windows and past the plants kissed her skin. She felt warm. To him, she looked warm.

"You became nobody for me. I want you...to take back your name. The title doesn't matter. It never did, because to me, it was an absolute. You are always my hero."

He smiled. "You're my home on Earth, Amy Rose."

Her eyes sparkled with light, for the first time in what felt like eternity. She leaned over and without a first or second thought, sealed her lips over his. He let his hands fall to the table as she pushed herself forward, tears sliding down her cheeks. She pulled away and gasped for air, blinking.

"I..."

"I don't have an answer for that," he said after a long wait. "That's...heavy."

"Did I hurt you?"

"Nah. I should have considered a girl's feelings properly. Ya know?"

"What you said..." She put a hand over her heart. "It's ringing in my soul. You've just made it worse for yourself. I'm more than obsessed with you now."

He chuckled. "No problem. Chase me as far as you like."

"I will."

"You been practicing, though? That was..."

"You were my first."

He grinned. "Go figure. Sorry, then. After that, I should have an answer for you..."

She shook her head. "I can wait. As long as I need to. Even if the answer doesn't come."

"It should."

"It doesn't need to. I don't expect to capture the wind."

"Listen, Amy-"

"I'm serious. Stop worrying."

"Unbelievable," he said with a smirk. "You're too grown up, Amy Rose."

"I might be."

He excused himself and sipped the last bit of his tea. "Don't say it."

"It's on the house."

"It ain't. Boss lady gave me an allowance. She's gonna be on me if I don't get rid of some of it."

"Fine. I'll give it to Cream."

"Deal." He handed her a few bills and winked. "Much appreciated, Miss Rose. Intense, but a nice reunion."

"Always a pleasure...Mister Sonic."

"You really are beautiful, you know?"

"There were guys lining up for me. Still are. I expect it to get worse now that they know you're back in town."

"Heh."

"No need to worry. You're always my number one. Forever and always. I don't care if the world turns its back on you again. I'm always...going to choose you. I will be your home on Earth, Sonic the Hedgehog."

He smiled and said nothing, giving her his familiar salute as she sparkled in the sunlight. She kept the door open and flipped the store sign as he left, going across the street and disappearing into the waiting limousine.

Amy stood on the sidewalk for a moment, her mind lost in new waves of thought.

"Afternoon, Miss Rose!"

"Afternoon." She smiled a bit brighter, a bit more willingly. The sound of a cello solo echoed from inside of the shop.

It was time to resume the day again.


	3. Vortex

a/n: Darkness.

* * *

 **The Junkyard Dog**

03\. Vortex

* * *

With three days passing, two remained until the ceremony was set to begin. Downtown Station Square was blocked off as it was five years ago, the very middle of the city made the stage for a spectacular event. The same record crowds were set to come in, and hotels were already booked to capacity with visitors of all kinds. Planes crisscrossed the skies, and limousines crowded traffic lanes with high-powered clientele.

The spectacle was set to be even bigger than before.

Sonic the Hedgehog sat quietly on his bed in a transparent GUN holding cell, down in the basement of their Station Square headquarters. He was calm, with a small smile on his face as he remained quiet and still. His famous sneakers were neatly placed on the floor ahead, newly polished and shining brightly.

"He looks so content..."

Rouge watched the live feed with interest, from her seat in the Supreme Commander's office. Shadow stood beside her, and Wilhelmina sat in her chair while she looked on.

"It seems so. Nothing like the hedgehog from years past, though I expected as much," Shadow commented. "Commander, what do you think?"

"He's at peace. I...rather like seeing him like this."

"...did something happen to him?"

"I could not say. He did venture out yesterday, to a certain place."

"Where?"

"That is...privileged information, Shadow."

He raised a brow. "I was not expecting that answer, ma'am."

"There are some things that should be left unsaid."

"A woman's intuition?"

Wilhelmina smiled. "Perhaps. But that I cannot answer, either."

"Because it's classified?"

"Because I'm a woman."

He crossed his arms. "Hmph. You lot are more complicated than you're worth sometimes."

"Oh, hush. Don't be so grumpy," Rouge scolded playfully. "Well, our viewing of the Sonic Show aside, is there anything we need to be aware for the upcoming event?"

"Nothing unusual. I want you up front, as you were the last time. The former Commander will be there, he sent me a message confirming it. I'll have his transport and escort ready promptly. We'll provide limited security detail as well for your friends."

"Sounds nice. We might have a straggler, that okay?"

"Do you mean your guardian friend? Yes, that will be fine."

"Good. I know he has a habit of being fashionably late."

"I see." Wilhelmina grabbed her nearby mug of coffee and sipped from it. "I believe that should be all."

"Wait. You left out one person."

"Did I?" she asked Shadow.

"I believe you know who I speak of...Commander."

"..." Wilhelmina kept her expression neutral. "Would you like me to release him for this event?"

"That's not the question I meant to ask, and you know it."

"Of course not. No, I mean to keep him where he is. I will tell Sonic the truth myself. Tonight."

"How do you think he will take it?"

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "If his words were sincere, then I have nothing to worry about, Agent Shadow."

Rouge winced as she felt the chill in the air. Communication being so open between them would lead to situations like this on occassion.

"Then by all means."

"Thank you for your encouragement," Wilhelmina replied.

"I think the temperature's dropped enough in here for me, yeah?" Rouge interrupted. "We don't need to involve Eggman in this any more than we have to. Can we agree on that much?"

"Surely," Shadow said.

"Of course," the Commander followed.

"Good. Besides, bringing Eggman outside is out of the question. Not with that masked asshole running around."

"He would go that far for his so called justice," Shadow remarked. "We need to find out where his damned technology comes from. It almost seems like something Gerald would have made."

"That familiar, hon?"

"Energy scrambling, remotely activated Chaos Control, strength augmentation...it's absurd what he's capable of. And he's Mobian, like us. I cannot figure him out, and that is nothing but trouble."

"As far as anyone knows, Eggman no longer exists. We can talk about him all we want, but his feats are urban legend by now," Wilhelmina said. "But we also must be wary of Vortex, among others. He may have a network capable of distributing classified information...as things with Eggman are not completely in our hands."

Shadow stared at his boss. "You don't think Kane would compromise us...?"

"Not intentionally. But things within the government have a way of surfacing when least needed."

"I've got more faith in a house of cards during a hurricane than Homeland Security," Rouge muttered.

"Not that our organization is much better," Wilhelmina said with a frown. "Our internal security is swiss cheese. This is the only secure room we have. My rooms are the only ones across all of our headquarters."

"The old man did value his privacy," Rouge said with a smile. "Anyways...good luck having your chat with Big Blue. Sure he'll be delighted to know that his old enemy is swinging for the home team."

"I'm sure."

"Until the next, Commander."

"Until then, Shadow."

Wilhelmina sank back into her chair as the two left. Her mind went to work thinking of how she would break the news to Sonic. She knew she had to at this point.

* * *

Afternoon bled into evening. The Secret Garden quieted down, and soon Amy was ready to close for the day. She let out a yawn as she brought her flowers inside for another day, checking them over for any problems. Put the tables and chairs to one side, cleaned the counters and the kitchen thoroughly. The register was taken care of electronically at closing time, and she made sure most of the lights were off. Everything looked fine.

She turned the sign in the front window to closed and locked the front door. Another easy day, then.

"Mm..."

She stood quietly for a moment, hands pressed together. He was on her mind again...

"Savouring sweet memories."

Amy froze. A voice, cold and metallic, bounced from the shop's walls. She saw a figure emerge from the kitchen, clad in black. A domed helmet with strange lines of light, pulsing on and off and completely obscuring the wearer's face. Black spikes at the back of the head that went straight backwards. Body armour and heavy combat boots. Futuristic gloves with the same pulsing lights as the helmet on the outsides. A sinister black cloak, now opened at the front. And finally, a massive sword at his back.

"Who are you...what do you want?" she asked, half-knowing the answer. Her hands dropped to her sides and she kept her position, staring at the masked figure. He was the same height as Sonic. Imposing, muscular. Voice distorted by the mask.

"You know who I am, Amy Rose."

"Vortex."

"I told you. No need to play dumb. You're a wonderfully smart woman."

"Answer me. What do you want?"

"Knowing that you could draw that hammer of yours and crush me? Or simply beat me to a pulp? Yes, what indeed...I have many things I want from you, but there is only one true objective."

"Then spit it out," she growled. She wanted to reach for the lights, but there was no telling what this freak would do. She decided to wait.

"I was watching you. With him."

"...are you jealous?" she asked.

"Very. He doesn't deserve you."

"That's not for you to decide, creep. You were stalking me. Watching me. You're sick."

"I've been watching you a long time, Amy." His voice was deep, menacing. Made to frighten those who already had fear in their hearts.

Amy narrowed her eyes and stood tall.

"Tell me what the hell you want. Is it a date? You want to sleep with me? What is it?"

"I'm simply going to take something from you...and bring the true you to the surface."

"Take something..."

"Sonic died a long time ago. You saw him buried. He was reckless. Left you alone, crying. Despairing. Hurting for a long time."

"That wasn't his fault. What do you have against him, masked freak?"

Vortex breathed out harshly through his mask. "I told you that he died. A dead hero is a failure. I will be the hero the world needs, and mete out true justice. Station Square...is just my proving ground."

"You trash..."

"I don't like your mouth, Amy Rose. I don't like the shape of your tongue."

"Then I'll just put you to sleep so you can stop bitching about it," she shot back. In a small flash of light, her trusted hammer appeared in her right hand.

"Will you? No...you won't. I'm going to take it from you. Your serenity. Your bond with that dead hero. Your essence. And then, only then...will the true power inside of you come to light."

Before she could process it, he was in front of her.

 _Chaos...Control?!_

His arm shot out, and his hand went over her mouth. She felt something terribly wrong.

She could barely move.

 _My strength...what's happening to me...what's happening?!_

Her hands went to pry his hand away, but she couldn't move it. She couldn't get him away from her, and she was weakening. Her head was getting fuzzy. Memories were flooding in. Bad memories. Terrible ones.

"Mmph! Mm-m-mm!" She kicked and struggled and fought, but it was futile. The memories turned to dark thoughts. Darker. Darker.

 _I shoved all of this away. I got rid of it! Why...why now? I can't...get away!_

Her screams were muffled by Vortex and his hand. She felt herself panicking. Her hands clawed at his arm, but it was made of metal. She pounded on it, to no avail.

She could remember wanting to die.

 _No. Stop._

She could remember wanting to hang herself from the ceiling.

 _Stop._

She could remember wanting to slice herself open.

 _Stop. Please._

It became more violent. It became worse.

 _Stop! Please, stop it! Please! I don't want to remember! I want to be happy!_

Her dream.

 _ **Please!**_

To avenge him. To truly...

 _ **Stop!**_

Utterly...

 _No...no...please...no..._

Erase the world.

"Do you see it, Amy Rose? Do you see that sick desire in your heart?"

 _I don't want to._

Her tears spilled onto the metallic glove over her mouth.

"Embrace it," Vortex urged her. "Answer to your true self. Set her free."

 _I hated the world. I hated it so much, for a long time. I wanted to hear their screams, like they heard mine. **I wanted to make them suffer.** I wanted..._

"Stop denying it. Stop holding back."

 _ **I wanted to erase everyone and everything.** I wanted to die together with him. To erase myself. This world was worthless. Filled with lies. All of it...lies. Everything was a lie. **A filthy, disgusting...lie.**_

"Can you see it?"

All of the colour drained from Amy's eyes. She went still, and Vortex released her from his grip.

She clutched at her head a moment later. It felt like she was shattering. Her world was going dark, falling to tiny pieces. She shook, she broke down. She faded into nothingness, falling through an abyss as her eyes closed. Her consciousness hit the bottom, and she bounced once before settling, motionless.

Amy Rose was comatose.

An explosion ripped through the Secret Garden, and in the midst of the flames were two figures.

Vortex, who was on one knee.

And a woman with the body of Amy Rose.

"Little boy, playing knight...you do not realize what you have brought into this world."

"..." Vortex stared up at the woman floating in the sky. The same long hair, the same physical body...but everything else was not the same as before. Her voice was deeper. Her eyes were bright red, tinted with malice. Her lips, coated in a glimmering ruby. A gold band went around her forehead. Golden chains criss crossed her arms. The rest of her was covered by an elegant scarlet cloak, and her feet were covered in long, scarlet coloured leather boots.

"You sought to control Amy Rose and failed miserably. How pathetic. You who do not know the limits of the mortal mind should not toy with it."

"Who are you?" Vortex demanded. "You were not-"

"Present when you scanned her mind? Naturally. Your pathetic psychic abilities would never reach deep enough to find me. I was asleep, buried within my Amy's consciousness. I should never have reached this plane, but I have you to thank. You dirtied her. Took away her precious innocence. She sleeps deeply now at the bottom of _my_ consciousness. Now, you cannot control her. **I am in charge.** "

"A split personality?"

"No. The manifestation of all of her dark desires. Every mortal has them. She repressed them for five long years. She spoke to me and locked me away. For that, I did not resent her. I understood. I watched her grow, watched her psychic abilities peak so that she could finally be at peace. She was there...until you intervened. I know what you fed into her."

"..."

"The darkness from the beginning of the world...the essence of Dark Gaia itself. It reacted with the unstable psychic energies within her, and tore her mind asunder. You pathetic mortal..."

"Bring her out. She is needed for my justice."

"Your justice?" The woman reared her head back and let out a mocking laugh. "Justice! You lost little child!"

"I said-"

"You have no hold over me, _boy_." Her face turned serious. "Know your place **. Learn my name. I am Scarlet, avatar of death. The rivers of Earth will be filled with my namesake**."

"You are deluded."

" _You_ are projecting. If you wish to claim Amy Rose...do so now."

Vortex growled from beneath his mask but made no move.

"As expected of you. Nothing but trash." Scarlet flipped her hair once before disappearing in a flash of light.

"...not Chaos Energy. Teleportation without a medium? Impossible." Vortex clenched his gloved fist. "This is not the end, Amy Rose. And I do not need you to execute the rest of my plan. But I will confront the fake hero at his ceremony. What will you do then?"

The masked man grunted before straightening up. With the power of Chaos Control, he too disappeared into the night.

* * *

"This is indeed serious. You cannot contact her at all?"

"Her phone's not working! Please...after what happened to the shop..."

Cream did her best not to cry as she sat beside her mother. Vanilla did her best to soothe her daughter, and Cheese carried a worried look on his face. Espio had visited the rabbits' household after getting an urgent call in the middle of the night. Vanilla had been informed that there had been an explosion at the flower shop, with extensive damage to the building.

But there was no sign of Amy anywhere.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"Vector will be here soon," Espio assured Vanilla. "Now...you're sure that she was in the shop around that time?"

"She never leaves earlier than that time. She had to be cleaning up."

"I see..." Espio concentrated, trying to think of any possibilities. Robbery? Terrorism? The latter was more likely, but Amy would easily find her way out of both situations. An explosion wasn't enough to take her out.

A knock on the door rang out, and Cream sniffled as she went to get it.

"Hey, lil' lady. Sorry about what happened. Don't worry, we'll find Amy."

"Thank you, Mister Vector..."

"Esp, I went down to the shop. You're not gonna like what I heard."

"Try me," the chameleon said.

"People said they saw a masked guy in the middle of the chaos before disappearin'. And...a lady with a red cloak floatin' in the sky."

"...that, I was not expecting."

"Me either." The croc's face hardened. "Obvious who the first joker is, right?"

"Vortex."

"The vigilante?" Vanilla asked. "But...why? Did he do that to the shop?"

"Doubtful. He's nuts, but not that nuts. Attacking Amy would be trouble, even for him."

"He has tools that we don't know of. Perhaps..."

"No! That can't be true!"

"Cream, calm down."

"Amy wouldn't lose to a creep like that!" Cream yelled.

"He can use Chaos Control at will. How, I do not know. But...suffice it to say that even Shadow has not been able to capture him. I do not mean to say that Amy Rose is anything less than capable...but you must understand who we are dealing with, young Cream."

"..." She bowed her head and nodded weakly.

"Problem is...the flyin' lady left on her own. And then Vortex booked it right after."

"Both alone...hmm. Perhaps the woman has something to do with Amy. If I were there, I could read her chi..."

"Either way, we gotta find her. Man, all this had to go wrong with Sonic coming back..."

"It might be the motive behind this incident."

"Ya think that bastard was goin' after Amy to get to Sonic?" Vector asked.

"It's possible. For what, I do not know. Jealousy, leverage...without more information, the possibilities are too vast."

"Yeah, you're right. And we don't know where the creep even hides out. Or if he hides out, period."

"It sounds perplexing," Vanilla said. "But I have faith she will be found..."

"That's all we need. We've solved bigger mysteries before," Vector said with assurance. "You two get some sleep, I figure you'll have a lot of paperwork to deal with in the morning."

"Yes, surely. Both of you take care. Thank you..."

"Anytime, like I said," Vector replied. He and Espio left the house shortly after. "I do _not_ like the smell of this, Esp."

"Our first course of action?"

"Tell everything we know to our GUN amigos. Let's make tracks to their place on the double."

"Roger that."

* * *

"Ah, nothing like a midnight snack!"

Milly hummed happily as she returned to her hotel room, a hot cup of tea in hand. She didn't want to disturb her partner, but she was feeling restless.

"Now, let's...ah?"

A masked man stood in the hallway ahead of her. She blinked and thought little of it before walking ahead. Must have been some sort of costume party going on. They entered the same elevator and she was quiet, thinking she might have been a little underdressed for once. Her sweatpants were a little tight, and there was a generous view of her bosom through her shirt.

"I'm, ah...not usually looking like this. You know?" she said with a nervous smile.

"You're right."

"What...did you...?"

"You usually dress a bit more modestly," the masked man said as he stopped the elevator. "Doctor Graham."

"No-!" Her scream was cut off by his gloved hand as he shoved her into the nearby wall. Tears spilled from her amber eyes as she shook in fear, the mug falling from her hands and shattering on the elevator floor.

"Miles Prower's lover. Not bad..." She squirmed, feeling sick as his eyes roamed her body hungrily. "Certainly a little much for a kid, but I suppose you didn't give him much recourse."

Milly whimpered behind the force of his glove.

"I have some questions. And you're going to answer them. If you don't...you won't like what I do to you in this closed space."

He removed his hand from her face. She froze for a moment before scrambling for the alarm button on the nearby panel.

But he was already in front of her before she could blink.

"C-c-c...Chaos...C-control..." she murmured, crying harder.

"I warned you... _Milly_."

He swung his hand across her face.


	4. Cloud

a/n: Something.

* * *

 **The Junkyard Dog**

04\. Cloud

* * *

"..."

Tails looked up from his laptop screen. His eyes narrowed as he heard the noise coming from outside. Milly wasn't in the room, so she had to be downstairs, probably eating a light snack.

"Seriously. What is going on?"

He closed the laptop and headed out of his room, opening the door to see what the commotion was about. A woman limped down the hallway, dripping blood from her face that stained the carpet.

"Milly."

"Miles...is...that you..."

Tails appeared at her side in an instant, carefully lowering her to the ground. His eyes scanned the people around him and he found someone to focus on. This person looked useful. "You."

"Eh?"

He presented his keycard to the young woman. "To your left in the closet, there will be a small white case. Bring it here."

"Y-yes! Okay!" she hurried off and his eyes flickered to an older man. "You. Clean towels," he ordered calmly. He looked over to a shirtless, muscular man. "You, get extra towels and a pillow."

They quickly moved at his commands. A minute later, everyone returned with the proper items.

"I got some water," the woman with the case said as she handed it over.

"I know. Thank you." Tails set Milly's head on the pillow, covered with a towel. He felt at her limp right arm...dislocation. That could be fixed. Bones didn't seem broken but there could be fractures. No time to check. He opened the case and popped open a vial. "Eyes open. I'm making you drink."

She nodded weakly and opened her mouth. He set the vial to her lips and she slowly drank until it was empty. "Feels...okay..."

"You'll be alright."

"Mask...cosplay..."

He nodded and stroked her head. "You're safe, Milly."

"M-Miles.."

"Milly, you-"

"Chaos...Control. He...used it."

Tails went quiet. "...that so. Okay, I understand. You don't have to say anymore. Be still."

"Yes..."

Security hustled down the hall with several EMTs in tow. Tails stepped aside as they did their work, electing to head to the open elevator. Blood was splattered all around, on the floor and on the mirrors inside. None on the panel with all of the obvious, shining buttons.

 _He kept her away from it. Chaos Control. She wouldn't just blurt that out. She's too smart to get those sorts of things mixed up. And a mask. She couldn't see his face. She was targeted._

"To get to me. Or...someone else. Either me, or Sonic," he muttered.

He was thirsty for blood, more than anything. But the time hadn't come. Not yet. Not until he found whoever was responsible.

"Does this elevator have a surveillance camera?" he asked the approaching security officer.

"It does."

"And I know there would be one in the lobby." Tails stared at the blood near his feet. "Let me see the footage."

"Sir-"

"Let me see the footage," he repeated firmly. There was an audible gulp before he heard a response.

"F-follow me..."

Tails did so, heading down the stairs with him quickly and to the front lobby. There were several monitors and screens that the police were poring over after their recent arrival, lights flashing from their cars outside.

"Here we are...the police are-"

Tails jogged to where the police and hotel security were watching the tape from a few minutes ago. He focused and saw Milly standing in the lobby near the elevators. She cast a glance to...someone in body armor with a sword strapped to their back.

 _Cosplay. I see what she meant now. She must have thought he was some kind of nerd..._

"And here's where she enters the elevator..."

They switched the footage to inside of the elevator. Milly gripped her mug and looked uncomfortable for a moment, seemingly making a nervous remark while looking down at herself. Her eyes widened a moment later. She stepped back in shock.

Tails watched with his blue eyes as the masked man put his hand over her mouth, and the mug dropped to the floor, shattering. There was no sound, but he knew she was screaming. She struggled. She cried. There was no movement from the masked man, but he had to be talking. He let go for a moment.

"Did the video skip?" one of the officers asked.

"I checked it over, there was no way," the operator replied.

"It's not a skip," Tails said as they rewound to where the masked man appeared in front of Milly. "That was real time. Chaos Control."

"How do you...oi, aren't you Tails?" one officer asked. "No way..."

"The woman who was attacked...her name is Mildred Graham, and she's my...she's my good friend." He paused, feeling his rage build slowly. None of it showed on his face. "This masked man had some sort of objective, but to attack so recklessly...doesn't make sense."

"None 'o what that asshole does makes any sense," the sole woman officer with them said.

"He's not new to the city?"

"Hell no...that there is Vortex. Calls himself some kind of friggin' knight of justice or some shit. Showed up here about three years ago. Used to be small time but now he's got a fancy suit and some kind of super car or whatever...fuck me, he runs around like he owns the place."

"He hasn't been captured...he's clearly not an ordinary vigilante if he can use Chaos Control."

"GUN has been on his ass the whole time, I've been hearing," she continued.

 _That means he's even giving Shadow trouble._ Tails watched as Milly was beaten repeatedly by the man in the mask, soundless screams visible on the screen. Every time she crawled over to hit the alarm, he would brutalize her. He crushed her glasses beneath his foot, grinding his heel on the floor. That made her lose it. She swung at him through her tears and he slammed her face into the glass.

He broke her arm. Then dislocated it. Kept pausing before she would say something and then would beat her again.

 _Interrogation. He wanted something from her. What?_

"Thank you, officer. I've seen what I need to see. So his name is...Vortex. I appreciate your assistance."

"Ain't no problem. Hope your friend gets well soon," the woman said.

"Thank you. Stay safe out there."

She grinned at him. "Will do, boy scout."

He nodded and made his way out of the hotel. Clouds had already gathered in the sky...it was about to rain.

"Milly." He said her name to himself and felt the rage climb even higher. Still he held it in. There would be no point, no advantage to unleashing it this soon. He had to wait.

Vortex would get his. He would get his just desserts soon.

For now, it was time to speak to a pair of experts. He didn't have their current contact information most likely, but he figured he knew someone who did. Bringing up a holographic keypad from the red bracelet on his wrist, he found a certain number and made the connection.

"..."

Nothing. Just dial tones and the usual voicemail message. Maybe she wasn't up. He hung up and thought. It had been five years, so who else...

"Wait."

There were more options. He went to the web seamlessly and looked up the Chaotix Detective Agency. The number had changed, and so had their location. Good for them, he thought. Well deserved after all of their work. If they practically lived there, then-

"Tails? Hon, is that you?"

He had the projection flicker off as he turned to face the new voice.

"Rouge. Shadow."

"It is you...wow, and you're a total hunk now, eh?" the bat said with a wink. "Taller, handsomer...maybe a bit on the darker side too, if we wanna stretch it."

He couldn't resist a chuckle. She hadn't changed much, and for that he was glad. "Nice to see you too, Rouge."

She gave him a warm, smothering hug that reminded him of Milly. Her eyes were bright and filled with warmth, something that he remembered seeing but not with the same intensity. Like she was finally...content.

"Doctor Prower."

"Shadow. Good to see you too." They shook hands and traded smiles. The black hedgehog was more accessible than before. Other than that, he hadn't changed that much.

"What're you doing out so late?" Rouge asked. "Don't tell me you're staying at this hotel, hon."

"I am."

"We got reports that-"

"A woman was attacked in an elevator. By someone called Vortex."

"You saw the footage?" Shadow asked.

"Yes...and I was there when she got out."

Rouge didn't miss the look in Tails' eyes. "Doctor Mildred Graham," she said quietly. "She's your partner in Soleanna, yeah?"

"That's right. For the past five years."

"She's also your lover."

Rouge looked at Shadow with surprise.

Tails sighed. "Nothing gets past you."

"Seriously? Her? I mean she's got one heck of a body on her, but holy crap, isn't she like-"

"Yes. She is," Tails said, interrupting Rouge.

"Well...alright, we can get to that later. The reason we're here is exactly because we heard that asshole Vortex was involved. Call it a hunch, but he was trying to get to you through her," Rouge said seriously.

"To get to Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Doubt it. I mean Sonic's gonna be in public in a few days, and after that...he can bother him all he wants. I-"

"Hold on a moment, lower your voice," Shadow said as he held a hand to his ear.

"That's gotta be Vector," Rouge said with a sigh.

"What do you mean...exploded? What happened to her? You must be joking. We're at a hotel and he was just here, too. Yes. Yes, and Prower's wrapped up in it too. An acquaintance of his was attacked. Yes, the kid. The very same. Listen, come down here with Espio and explain. Do the rabbits know? The little one, too...she would be distraught. Yes. Fine. We'll see you."

"What's up, hon?" Rouge asked.

"You won't like this. Vortex went from bad to worse."

"Try me."

"...Rose's shop has been damaged by an explosion. She's nowhere to be found and they've found no organic remains of any kind."

"Fucking hell." Rouge's mind clicked. "That motherfucking son of a bitch...! You can't be telling me he's involved in that too!"

"He was at the scene. Talking to a woman floating in the sky. We don't know what she looked like, but she was there and Rose was not."

Tails closed his eyes. It was building again. Shadow looked at him and could feel it.

"Kid."

"I know," he replied. "It's fine. I know what I'm doing with it."

Rouge looked at him, sorrow and hurt in her eyes. "Rosie too...I was just talking with her. What the actual...what the fuck is this," she growled.

"You can't track him," Tails concluded.

"No. His energy signal is continously changing, and it's a complex mix. I can't trace him and he's never seen in more than one spot at a time. We have no way of finding him. We don't see him unless he wants to be seen. He leaves his sick calling cards," Shadow said.

"That guy is a killer. He does it at the drop of a hat. Whoever he doesn't kill, he maims. And even some women..." Rouge trailed off. "He's done incredibly sick and twisted shit, then turned around and called it justice."

"And people stand behind it," Tails finished.

"...they do. Such is humanity," Shadow said.

"Go figure." The fox looked into the sky and let out a breath. "You live and you learn."

"Yes. Though...there are true allies within that cloud."

"One of them is our boss. She's a sweet thing, unless you get on her bad side," Rouge said with a smile. "Trust me, you'd rather have Satan ramming hot coals up your ass."

Tails raised a brow. "That bad?"

"Natural born killer. We'll tell you all about her later. Our detective friends are here," she said with a wave towards them. The two joined with the existing group of three.

"Tails, good to see ya!" Vector yelled. He gave the fox a hearty handshake and a pat on the back. "Grown up, too! Sonic would be proud lookin' at ya right now."

"Thanks, Vector."

"You're not young Tails anymore," Espio said knowingly. "Your chi has changed...focused, sharp, and dense. You have grown considerably...though the rage still swirls inside of you, it seems."

"Yeah."

"It is good to see you, regardless." They shook hands firmly. "We were recently at the home of Vanilla and Cream. I assume Shadow told you, but I will repeat: Amy Rose is currently missing based on the reports about her damaged shop. A mysterious woman was there along with the vigilante Vortex. We have no further leads at this time, and sought out Shadow and Rouge for assistance."

"But somethin' happened here, didn't it? Did Vortex hit this place, too?" Vector asked.

"More than the place," Rouge seethed.

"My partner," Tails answered. "He beat her inside of an elevator...trying to get information. She didn't budge."

"Chaos," Vector mumbled. "That darned...he's getting way too out of hand now. It's one thing to kill what you think are criminals in the dead of night, but to be this gosh darn brazen...! Gah!"

"If this person was close with Tails, I can only imagine..." Espio gave the fox a knowing look.

"She means a lot. We've been working together for the past five years."

"..." Espio understood there was far more than a working relationship, but left it to an understanding nod.

"What do we do?" Vector asked.

"Jack and shit," Rouge replied. "We can't track the sick fuck. We can't talk to whatever flying woman you were mentioning. We can't locate Amy, and we tried GPS and triangulation bullshit, all of that. I know you can't find her signal, Espio."

"Important question...does Sonic know?" Tails asked.

"He hasn't been outside in long enough. He won't know unless we tell him...or on the day of the ceremony," Shadow said.

"..." Tails thought for a moment. "Gonna track down my friend, then. See if she's recovering well. That serum I gave her should provide a bit of a boost."

"Alright, go after her. But honey...call if anything else goes down." Rouge and Shadow held out their phones. Tails tapped his bracelet against it, doing the same for Espio and Vector.

"All stored. When I know her condition, I'll call you."

Rouge looked at her phone and nodded. "I'll give Cream your number, too. She might...need someone to talk to. Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'll be there for her, too." Tails gave a quick salute before rising into the sky on his namesakes. He disappeared into the distance a moment later.

"Interested in a late late late cup of joe?" Rouge asked the detectives.

"Heck, I ain't goin' to sleep any time soon. You, Esp?"

"Some rest would be welcome. Is tea available?"

"For you? No worries," the bat said with a wink.

"Much appreciated."

"Let's go, then. And maybe we can exchange notes more...make something out of this mess," Shadow said.

Focusing briefly, he warped everyone away to the apartment.

The first drops of heavy rain then fell onto Station Square.


	5. Markdown

a/n: I will.

* * *

 **The Junkyard Dog**

05\. Markdown

* * *

Wilhelmina started her day with a unsavoury report. It was very early in the morning and she hadn't slept in thirty-six hours.

She sipped on a cup of coffee, not out of need, but out of obligation as one of her staffers had made it for her. It was warm, but didn't have as much cream as she would like. That would have to be noted for later. Finishing the cup, she set it on her desk and left the room shortly after. Her destination was the basement of GUN's Station Square HQ.

Things were already abuzz with regular communication between HQ and the Station Square Police Department. Vortex had...attacked a foreign diplomat. This was not going to be clean and the usual alphabet agencies like DHS and NSA and FBI were already inserting themselves into the mix. Soleanna was less of a political threat than a technological and economic one. After all, they were primed to steal away a certain mad scientist, but still got their way when a certain boy genius left the United Federation to work under a certain queen.

Life was somehow filled with these sorts of certainties at the worst possible times.

Wilhelmina exited the elevator and walked down the long hall, past the empty transparent cells and towards the single one with light. There was music playing, and she could make out the lyrics as she got closer.

 _"World's gone insane, not one of them has survived._

 _Standing on a pile of dead meat, laugh, out of your mind!_

 _Beast, within me, chained up, writhing with his greed._

 _Everyone I know has burned down to ashes now, stained on the wall!"_

"..." An interesting way to start the morning, she supposed. Her hand lightly rapped on the transparent wall and it was enough for him to hear. He sat up and turned off his music before she opened the clear door and stepped inside.

"Good morning, Sonic. Did you sleep well?"

He shrugged. "Not a wink. S'okay, I was just listening to some tunes the fellas at White Base recommended. That one was pretty edgy, yeah? I kinda get a kick out of it either way, though, nyahahaha!"

"I see."

"What about you, 'Mina?"

"I haven't slept either."

"Ya really should. It's not healthy, ya know?"

"Thank you for your concern, but...I've operated on far less sleep. I'm practically built for it." She gestured to his bed. "Do you mind if I sit?"

"Sure, go ahead. Your house, right? Heh."

"Please sit with me. We need...to talk about a few things."

"Alrighty." He hopped back onto his bed as Wilhelmina sat beside him, her hands in her lap. "So what's up? Somethin' to do with tomorrow's big bash?"

"Not that. Everything has been finalized, you simply have to show up. There's nothing left for you to worry about on that end. Sonic..."

"Mm?"

"I've hidden something from you for the past few days. Something that...I had no control over, and could not reverse if I tried. It was the real reason that our...my old Commander left his post."

"What's it about?"

"Eggman."

Sonic nodded. "Locked up still? Can't be good for him. Even eggs need a bit of light, yeah?" His expression changed as he saw Wilhelmina bite her lip. "'Mina...you okay?"

"I could have...even if it meant just slitting his throat, I could have put an end to it. No matter what happened to me. I watched it happen, along with everyone else. I could have just reached out, even if they did formalize it all. Even then..." She clenched her fists in her lap. "He's not confined. At all."

Sonic blinked. "Wait...you mean he's out-"

"No. He's not out anywhere, not like you think. He's...he's been here in Station Square the entire time, as a free man. Earning a salary. Living in a home he purchased. And...we are the ones paying him. Doctor Ivo Robotnik has been a GUN employee for the past five years. He works in robotics, he develops new weapons and ammunition for the field, new mobile mechanical units. He does research and development. He...is a piece that the military relies on, even collaborating with NASA, the NSA, DHS...not just GUN, but the entire United Federation."

"..."

"I have...watched it all happen. I have watched Doctor Eggman roam free for five long years, while you sat inside of a concrete box, with burned scraps for food. And I..."

"It hurts you."

"Huh?"

He set a hand on top of hers, and her fist unclenched. "Figured that was why I hadn't heard much about old Eggman. Heh. So he gets the run of the town...that's what happened after I got locked up, then. No wonder Abe split. A guy like that...he couldn't take it."

"..." Wilhelmina stared down at her lap.

"S'why he chose you. It could have been way worse. I know it."

"Sonic...?" She stared at him with weary eyes.

"You've fought tooth and nail, like he knew you would. You fought to keep Eggman on as tight a leash as you possibly could. People went behind your back, betrayed you to let it get to this point. But you still...kept fighting. Just like you fought for me, 'Mina. You've done well...you did a great job."

She shook her head. "It wasn't-!"

"It was more than enough. I know it. Even you can't fight the world alone. You, Shadow, Rouge, and Omega...you did all that you could. Without staining your hands. Without stooping so low as the rest of 'em. You're brave, Wilhelmina Lewis. You really are."

"I just...I don't care how it looks!" she yelled. "I don't care that I'm the Supreme Commander of whatever! I don't care about that! It's just so unfair, after everything he's done and what you've done for us! It's not fair!"

"I know it ain't. It never was." Sonic flopped backwards. "Stings a whole lot, honestly. Knowing that Eggman got a second chance, and I got to rot for one mistake. But don't blame yourself. And don't go thinkin' bad things."

"..."

"You're the gal from that experiment, right? The little test they tried to hide away on ARK...tried to get rid of all the traces. But Abe there, he saw potential in you. Took you under his wing as his secret weapon. If he couldn't change GUN...you would. You would be the future he envisioned."

"Can I not cry for you? For...my hero?" she asked quietly.

"You can show me your tears, and I'll accept all of 'em. But...you also gotta be strong. There's more to this. There's more than either of us realize right now, but we'll figure it out. That much I can promise you."

"...then I'll...try harder. I'll be...the future you both wanted. I won't give up. And I...there's more I have to tell you."

"If it hurts..."

"It will hurt you more than me," she said. Sonic sat up again, and this time she placed her hand over his. "Amy Rose...she's gone missing. There was an explosion a few hours earlier at her shop. All we know is that there was a mysterious woman, and a known vigilante called Vortex, the Knight of Justice."

"Vortex...knight of justice? Che, kooky name," Sonic muttered. "Judgin' from your wording, both of 'em booked it without Amy. Or...lemme see, now." He closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment, then snapped them back open. "Hm. Okay, I get it."

"What do you mean?" Wilhelmina asked.

"Amy's...somewhere. But she's alive and kicking, from what I can feel. Different, but there. Her presence is in the city. I know Tails is here, too, downtown. Wonder what's going on...?"

"You can feel them? From here?"

"Yep! I wasn't just sittin' around in solitary, ya know!" He tapped his forehead. "A lil' bit of meditation and image training goes the distance. Labbin' without having to set foot outside is what makes it all work. I had everyone's feelin' memorized before, so all it took was some extra focus. I can even scope out the Chaos Emeralds on my own."

"That really is incredible."

"Ain't it?" Sonic said with a grin. "I picked up a few things these last five years. It'll be nice to show 'em off soon. Anyways, that's why I said not to worry so much about me. I'll be fine, same as always."

Wilhelmina nodded. "I trust you. Also...Vortex's movements have also affected your younger brother. His partner was attacked at the hotel they were staying in a few hours ago..."

"Sheesh. This character gets around, doesn't he?"

"He's killed many people, claiming it to be justice...and maimed many more. Sometimes he does worse..."

"Whoa. Is that person okay, then?"

"She was severely beaten by Vortex, and Tails was the first one to reach her...right now, she's recovering in hospital."

"Tch. So he's that kinda guy, then. Guess I'll have to teach him a lesson if he ever shows his slimy face."

"He might be after you."

"I'll let him have a swing at me. Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"You keep saying that...like a mantra."

"Yeah." He flashed a cocky smirk. "Because I can make sure of it this time. Now it ain't 'there's nothing I can do' anymore. Nah...you get it, don't ya?"

Wihelmina nodded and stood up, leaving the room.

"You don't need to make a way," she started with a smile.

"...when you are the way," he finished.

* * *

He bit into his large sandwich and chewed slowly.

"So...the hedgehog has returned at last. I wonder what he might be up to."

Ivo Robotnik - the Eggman - dabbed at his mouth with a napkin and sipped his cola through a straw. He was eating in his spacious office, the desk in front of him large enough to hold his equipment and have a separate space he could use for his snacks. His moustache was the same as it always was, thick, bushy, and a rich brown. He still wore the round glasses that he was accustomed to over the long years of dueling his archenemy.

The scientist had slimmed down as the years passed. He worked, he exercised more than he ever had before - which wasn't saying too much - and he was pushed around by the military. It was a better alternative than jail, and he slowly came to enjoy his work. None of it near the levels that he was used to as a villain, but he could manage. He dressed in plain, drab clothing and wore lab coats regularly for the first time in years. Had to follow safety protocol. Regulations. Budgets.

Bureaucracy left him bored and stifled at times, so he built. Random things, innocuous little inventions that could help around the headquarters. They asked him to mass produce a few, and it amused him to no end that some of his 'toys' hit the mainstream. He was compensated for his efforts, which was also welcome.

Then something happened. Something with implications far beyond what he could imagine at the time. But it all became clear.

They wanted him to lead it.

"They're calling it 'Thor'. Hmph." Eggman bit into his sandwich again, chewing at the same pace as before. "To think that the government would want me to revive the Metal Sonic Project for their own ends. To think that they would try to create a god. I know that GUN and that blonde witch don't approve, but with the backing of the previous president, and the current regime...there's nothing to stop me."

He finished his sandwich and threw out the wrapper on his desk. Taking his glass of soda, with him, he pushed off and let his chair glide across the smooth floor to the other end of his desk, where his personal computer was. His fingers flew across the keyboard as soon as the monitor turned itself on.

"I used to handle the power of higher beings all the time, and recklessly at that. Being cooped up in here...taught me a thing or two about specialization. If what I've been hearing is true, that pest Vortex and I might have a few things in common. But setting that aside...hmph."

He looked at the new schematics for Metal Sonic.

"It's time to give you a higher purpose, old friend. We'll make you a god among mortals yet."

Eggman paused for a moment in thought. Soleanna had a secret project of their own going, and it was being headed by the fox boy. All that was known was that it fell under the code name 'Beyond'.

"..."

It had an ominous feeling the more one read into it. Beyond. Beyond what, exactly?

It would matter soon, but not right now. After all, this was more important.

Eggman didn't think he would ever see it happen, but he was a part of it now. The world, even though it put on an air of apology, was scared of Sonic.

And he would be the one to quell their fears.

* * *

"On the outside, 'Thor' is a project that is meant to advance the abilities of the front line soldier, then meant to advance medical technology and consumer life."

Tails tapped his holographic screen a few times while reading data. In the hospital bed next to his chair was Milly, who had already started to heal from her injuries several hours before. Still feeling weak, she was going to be kept in observation for at least the next day.

"And on the inside?" she asked.

"It's definitely some kind of super weapon. I have no idea how they'll deliver it...nothing is too far out of line when Eggman's involved."

"You're sure he's in on it, love?"

"No way they would leave him out. It's half the reason they don't have him locked up."

"And the other half?"

"...nobody actually trusts Sonic. Not aside from anyone who worked to get him out. Commander Lewis is one of those scarce people, and she's taken a lot of heat for it."

Milly groaned as she shifted herself in bed. "They won't just remove her?"

"GUN doesn't work that way, and I'm sure Commander Tower made sure his successor wouldn't be ousted so easily, Milly."

"I suppose you're right about that." She coughed and immediately regretted it, feeling pain. "Ow. The ceremony is tomorrow, isn't it? I should be well by then."

"Yeah...tomorrow. It's been five years. Amy...I didn't get to see Amy's face. Neither did he, it looks like. She would have been so happy to see him."

"..." There was a fondness in his eyes when he talked about Sonic. Something she never caught when he was speaking to her. But perhaps that was her fault. She liked seeing how bright his eyes were with tension, with desire. What she wanted wasn't as pure as brotherly love.

"I hope we get to talk properly," Tails continued. "And that he gets to meet you."

"I feel the same. It's...exciting. Getting to meet the man who saved the world so many times," Milly said with a smile. "I used to have a small plush of him. It's still in my old room at my parents' flat."

"Heh. That's new."

"It just came to mind." Milly brushed back some of her hair. "Miles...do you think he'll...um."

"Frankly, I don't know what he'll think. It'll all depend on how you act. And me, to a lesser extent."

"Is that so..." Milly sighed. She would have to try hard, then.

"Hm." Tails noted there was a call coming in and swapped out the floating screen in front of him. "Miles Prower speaking."

"Wow, you sound so professional! I hope I'm not disturbing you, Doctor Prower."

"Cream...well, it's been a while. Sorry for being so formal there. How're you doing?"

"Alright, considering...still nothing about Amy," she said with a sigh. "Mister Espio, Mister Vector, Miss Rouge, and Mister Shadow are all searching high and low..."

"Yeah. I know she'll be found. And she'll be okay."

"I believe it, too. And more so now that you're around, Tails. Thank you so much."

He smiled. Cream was still as polite as ever, and maybe even kinder along with her maturity. Something about her always made him feel warm.

"Umm...are you going to be busy later?"

"I don't have anything going on that I know of. I'm in the hospital with my partner...she was attacked last night."

"Oh my goodness!" Cream gasped. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine and healing. Should be out in time for the ceremony."

"Thank heavens. I bet it was that evil man Vortex. Was it?"

"The same."

"He did something to Amy, too. I...ugh! He's awful! How can he do such things?"

"...that's just how the world is sometimes."

"..."

"Sorry."

"No...no, you're right. Evil...really doesn't have an explanation sometimes. It's sad, but that really is how life turns out...even if we don't want it to."

He let out a breath. "Where are you right now?"

"At school. We're on our lunch break."

"I assume you wanted to meet up later and talk. I could find your place-"

"I think...somewhere outside would be better. To be honest. Mama has been fighting the flu the past few days, so I wouldn't want you to catch anything. I know she'd want to smother you," Cream said with a giggle. "You certainly sound very handsome and manly, Tails."

"Heh. Thanks, Cream."

"Do you remember the ice cream shop? Near the Mystic Ruins train station?"

"Yeah. It's still there?"

"Mm-hm. If...your friend is okay...we can meet there for a bit. Like old times."

"Sure. Let's do that."

"Okay. Cheese is taking care of Mama, so he probably won't tag along. See you in a bit, then."

"Yeah. I'll...see you then."

"Okay. Bye, Tails."

"Bye." She hung up and he shut off all the screens in front of him. "It's okay, right? I can call it off if you're bothered."

"I'm always bothered when it comes to other women."

"She's not a woman. Not yet. And she's definitely not as...blessed...as you, Milly."

"There's more than one way to capture a man's heart."

He yawned and leaned back in his chair. "I've accepted that you're paranoid for no good reason. You won't lose to a child. I'll go and meet her in a few hours."

"I knew you would. Even if I said no."

"Probably. She's just a friend."

"She's fond of you."

"She's like that with everyone."

"..."

"Our relationship isn't that fragile, Milly. There's more strength to the bond between you and I."

"I...the things I want from you. My desires..."

"Milly. I'm aware."

"...before you go. Before you see her. I want...to feel you again."

He sighed and stared at the ceiling.

"I'm addicted to that kind of pain, Miles. Indulge me. Please..."

"I accepted this as well. But you really are greedy."

"...thank you."

"Don't mention it."

They both went silent after that.

* * *

The skies above Station Square were grey, with dark clouds roaming through them. It had only just stopped raining, and the streets were wet with moisture.

Rouge folded up her umbrella as Shadow followed behind her, concentrating.

"It faded out around here."

"That's just spooky," the white bat said. She shuddered and looked around, her ears moving to catch anything unusual. "How could she just disappear like that?"

"I don't know," Shadow said. "But it's something. What that something is, I have no idea at this moment."

"You're sure Vortex isn't involved?"

"No. It was pure. Strange...but pure. That was Amy Rose. She's alive, and from what I felt, healthy."

"What was strange about it?"

"There was...a weight to her signal."

"Huh. You did say that the heavier it was..."

"The more ambient power an individual has." He turned to face Rouge as she stopped on the sidewalk. "Her psychic limiter may have come undone."

"Is thaaaaaaaat...bad?" Rouge asked, hoping for a negative answer.

"It depends. If she's angry..."

"Yeesh." Rouge made a face and resumed her walk. "Even worse than Silver, then."

"You wouldn't know the half of it."

"Well. Shall we inform a pair of worrying rabbits?"

"Not yet. Call the detectives. She might have blinked into their range."

Rouge made an 'o' with her mouth and nodded before dialing Vector. "It's me, hon. How's your morning been?"

"Not too shabby, considerin'. You out with the man friend, there?"

"Mm-hm. Hey, we got some good news. Amy's out there for sure, and she should be in good health according to Shadow."

"Yeah? That's great! But I'm guessin' there's a catch?"

"She's not staying put. Or something. Her signal kind of disappeared despite being stable. We wanted to know if you guys got anything on your end."

"Funny you should say that. Espio went solo 'bout an hour ago, said he spotted Vortex. And he was trackin' something too. Amy musta blinked from one end of town to the other, because he was snooping in one area for a good while before movin' on. Esp said he didn't sense anything on his own."

"Hmm..."

"You told Miss Vanilla yet?"

"Not yet. How about I leave that to you, Vec?"

"No problemo. It'll be something to tell her, and heaven knows she needs the boost right now."

"Yep. Well, I'll let you boys get back to work. Take it a bit easier now, eh?"

"Will do. See ya, Rouge."

She hung up and gave Shadow her attention. "Think that goes for us, too. What should we take care of next? Did we wanna see Miss Graham today? Or get early access to our favourite blue hero?"

"The boss wouldn't let us."

"Oh, come on. She loves us to bits."

"I suppose that in your world, she does. Let's go see the girlfriend. Any extra details on Vortex are appreciated, regardless of how small. Hopefully she's well enough to speak on her experience."

"Probably a tough cookie. You know how the new look Tails can get," Rouge said as she caught up to Shadow. He walked ahead down the city streets. "Then again...mm."

"What are you thinking?"

"She...could easily be unhinged herself. Masochistic."

"For once, you're not wrong to think of it that way. How much older is she?"

"From what I know? Twelve years. In order for them to be lovers, she'd have to have some sort of kink going. Not just the age, but the environment, all that pressure at work, stress...if I had to say, he probably wanted personal space until she just wore him down and smothered him. She's got charm on her own. Then you add in everything else..."

"She seduced him?"

"No...wasn't like that. She let herself get used. Wanted it that way. Got really addicted to the feeling of being controlled."

Shadow looked ahead in thought. "It sounds extremely twisted."

"Might be. But it's also his choice. I think...they're both aware."

"..."

"A bit too much, is it?" she asked gently.

He let out a breath. "I prefered when we were entertaining more wholesome relationships. Like him and the rabbit girl."

"Hm." Rouge tilted her head a bit. "They would be cute together. But that probably wasn't fated."

"Hm." A pause. "The Faker needs to talk to Rose."

"If he hasn't already."

"Then I suppose we're using the Commander's affection for us to go and see him later on, and get him to smarten up."

"Omega, too?"

Shadow cracked a smile. "Well, it wouldn't be a reunion without a homicidal robot to greet him."

She smiled back and lightly hit him on the arm. "You're awful. But you knew that, lover boy."


	6. Steps

a/n: Crossing.

* * *

 **The Junkyard Dog**

06\. Steps

* * *

Shadow and Rouge made it to the hospital in short order, just as it began to rain. Rouge handed her umbrella to a young woman who was trying to cover her head with her jacket. After a light nod, she caught up with Shadow who thought nothing of the exchange. That was how his partner was.

They went to the front desk, following protocol. A tired looking human woman rose from her seat, recognizing them. "Hello, there. May I help you?"

"Yes, you may." Shadow warped his identification into his open palm, while Rouge brought hers out from the front of her jeans. They handed the cards to the woman, who looked them over and nodded.

"What can I do for you today, Agents?" she asked.

"We would like to see a patient, if possible. Her name is Mildred Graham, and she was admitted a day or two ago," Shadow said.

"Let me look it up. Just a moment."

He nodded and she went back behind the desk to search her computer. "Let's see...Graham...like the cracker, right?"

"Yes, the same."

"Alright. She's still here for observation. Her release should be tomorrow morning."

"Is she well?"

"From what I'm reading here, just really sore now. Her injuries are heailng very well. Nothing serious needed to be taken care of. I believe she's simply resting right now."

"Did she have any visitors?" Rouge asked.

"Yes, a few. People from the Embassy of Soleanna, and her work partner, Miles Prower."

"I see. Well, thank you. It'll be okay if we see her, ask some questions?"

"Of course. I'll let the nurses up there know. Just check in first, it's the fifth floor."

"We will. Thanks again," Rouge said with a smile. "You take care, eh?"

"I'll try. Only got four more hours. You guys would know about long nights, right?"

"For more reasons than one," the bat replied playfully. Shadow huffed and headed off. "Guess grumpy pants wants to get to work." Rouge followed after him as the nurse shook her head.

"You're predictably lewd."

"Am I? Well, I'm sure you don't mind me being a little frisky..."

"I do mind, in fact. Don't flirt with or ogle the woman when we meet her."

Rouge pouted as the two stepped into an empty elevator. "Rude. I'm a little more restrained than that."

"I don't feel relieved with that choice of wording."

"Oh, stuff it. It's not like I'm gonna cop a feel."

"Like you did at the party."

"Okay, it was one time, I was drunk off my ass, and I was super duper curious about hers. And that was a year ago!"

"You could have set the whole complex on fire," he muttered. "Thank goodness for Silver."

"I thanked him!"

"Not enough. You're lucky Blaze even comes within five feet of you nowadays." The elevator hit the fifth floor and they stepped off. "Her temperament improved for some reason after she received the news about Sonic..."

"Good thing. We didn't need an angry, flaming cat on our list of issues." Rouge rolled her eyes upwards in thought. "They weren't as small as I assumed...and they felt nice."

"You're unrepentant. And unbelievable. I'll warn you again: don't do it."

"I'm a professional, Shadow."

He gave her a smug smile as they reached the nurses' station, and she shoved him lightly in response.

"You ass."

"Can I help you?" a human man in green scrubs asked from behind the counter. Shadow and Rouge presented their identification once more, and he nodded in response. "Who are you going to see, Agents?"

"Mildred Graham," Shadow responded.

"Oh, Doctor Graham! She's been recovering well, and she'll be out tomorrow morning. Bit of a ruckus with some diplomats in the area, but that was done with soon enough. I'll take you to her room."

"Appreciated." The two agents followed the nurse with his clipboard. They entered a room down the hall, occupied by only one person. A copper-furred vixen sat up in her bed, looking at loose papers set on her lap.

"Doctor Graham?" the man called out.

"I said there was no need for formalities," she replied without looking up. "Is there something I need to do for you?"

"You have some visitors."

"I see. They must be-" She stopped, the words dying in her throat as she looked at Shadow and Rouge. The first she clearly recognized, the second seemed...like she was doing a bit more than simple observation. Milly reflexively made sure she wasn't showing too much skin off.

"Agent Shadow the Hedgehog, GUN."

"Agent Rouge the Bat, the same."

"Mildred Graham, of Soleanna's House Sirius. Please, call me Milly." She smiled. "I'm sure you're well aware of the little joke with my name."

"We're used to it," Rouge said with a wink. "Besides, Milly's pretty cute."

Shadow cleared his throat and Rouge frowned.

"Thank you. I can guess why you're both here. Please, have a seat and I'll tell you everything I can remember from the attack. Thankfully I haven't got a concussion or anything serious from the beating."

"We watched the footage," Shadow said as he took a seat next to her bed. He preferred standing, but he didn't want to look intimidating. "Also, we'll give you full disclosure. We know your boyfriend personally."

"My...pardon?"

"No need to play coy, hon. You and Tails are an item. We kinda figured it out on our own...he didn't have to say much," Rouge replied.

Milly thought for a moment before sighing. "So you know about Miles and I. You must think I'm sick."

"To be honest, yes."

"Shadow, it helps to have a lighter touch," Rouge said.

"I don't do light."

"Well...you can say that a bit louder," she shot back, licking her lips.

"Moving on," he said, ignoring her, "yes, we know of your relationship with Tails. What happens is between you both, and I won't do anything to change it. I suggest you not ask my opinion again, Miss Graham."

"R-right. He's gone to meet with a friend of his. A Cream girl."

"That should be a good thing for him, then. Before we begin...are you really well enough to speak? To recall what happened earlier?"

"Yes."

"You already spoke to the...I mean, to Tails about this?"

"Miles and I had a long chat today about the details, yes. He looked inside at the crime scene after it happened and pieced a lot of it together. It started when I came back from the lobby with some tea, after a light snack. Miles was working on something and I couldn't sleep. He said he would be fine in his room until I made it back..."

Shadow and Rouge listened intently as Milly spoke. She was still as she went over every memory and detail of her attack. And in this case, it meant every single detail she could recall. Shadow could see the scene play out in his mind, every blow, every single step the two took inside the enclosed space. The crunch of china and glass beneath boots. The slow dripping of blood to the floor. The screams of frustration and pain.

The images stopped along with the sound of her voice.

He didn't get anything extra on Vortex.

"Your memory recall is truly impressive. Little wonder you work for royalty," Shadow said to Milly. Her eyes snapped back into focus and she smiled.

"Miles taught me. He...has taught me a lot, bless his soul."

"You seem to be a good learner as well."

"Thank you. Um...did I help any? That man was called Vortex, wasn't he?"

"Yes. He's a menace," Rouge said with a sigh. "One we need to stop soon. He attacked you in hopes of getting to your hubby. Maybe even Sonic, who knows. But that last part wouldn't be as productive."

"What does he want with Sonic?" Milly asked.

"I don't know, but it's probably something shitty. What else is it with those types?"

"We mean to use this information in our investigation. I assume you've told this to your embassy's representatives?" Shadow asked Milly.

"Yes, they know of the attack. I believe they'll be speaking to the federal government, and GUN as well."

"Well, it figures. Did we need anything else, Sunshine?"

"Nothing. Miss Graham, we'll leave you to your rest. Thank you for assisting us...if there is anything we can do, don't hesitate to call the Station Square branch and ask for us by name."

Milly let out a breath "I...I do need something. I have a question."

"Ask away, hon. We've got time," Rouge said.

"I know that our relationship isn't exactly...wholesome. But I do love him. I do care for him, so much. His warmth makes me feel safe. I simply want to know...what he was like before the anger made his eyes so bright."

"...he was Sonic's kid brother. His eyes were always shining, but not the way you see them now. He was the kind of kid who could take on the world, because he believed in himself, in his brother...and in all of his friends. That light was pure...it used to be."

"Agent Rouge...will you tell me a story of him? Just one, even," Milly pleaded.

"I can."

"I'll get going. You ladies take care," Shadow said. "Paperwork."

"See you there, hon."

He nodded and warped out of the room.

"Why do you want to hear stories from the past?" Rouge asked Milly.

"Because...I know that the little boy from back then is still there, somewhere. If I can reach him, things will change."

"He won't go back to being that person. Not even remotely."

"There's no harm in trying. I want to see Miles...my Miles, as all that he can be."

Rouge said nothing, but her eyes dulled slightly. This woman, Milly...she did love hard, and with all she had. But she was still lost. Still...delusional, as unfortunate as it was. And if she noticed that extra something, Shadow did as well. That faint scent...the one she could remember from hugging him outside the hotel. It was strong on her.

She wouldn't be able to absorb the brightness from that boy lost to time. From Sonic's kid brother. Miles was what she had, what she got, what she clung to. He was what fueled her. He was what satisfied her desires. Her desperation to find his other side was futile.

Rouge knew, and still she parted her lips to speak. She weaved the tale while observing the woman in front of her, bubbling with desire on the inside.

Secretly, she worried for Tails. Even though...he had made his choice.

* * *

Cream ended her call, a short conversation with her mother confirming that she would be out with Tails for a while. Vanilla agreed, assuring her that things were okay at home, and that Vector delivered some uplifting news. Amy was safe. Somewhere out of their grasp...but safe.

"I should mention it to Tails, too...I think it will lift his spirits."

Cream smiled and nodded to herself, shouldering her backpack and heading to the train platform. She waited a few minutes and realized the train was going to be late. It was no big problem since she would still make it with plenty of time to spare.

She sat on the nearby bench and made a call just in case.

"Cream?"

"Tails. I'm here waiting for the train, it's going to be a bit late."

"We're still a while away from meeting up, there's no trouble." He chuckled. "Though...it's nice to know you haven't changed all that much."

She smiled. "You too, Tails. You're still so kind."

"That's...that's only because it's you, Cream. Listen, I've changed a lot...but we can talk about it soon. I'll tell you as much as I can."

"I trust you. See you soon, then?"

"For sure. Be safe, Cream."

"Always. Thank you, Tails." She smiled again as she ended the call, putting her phone back into her blazer pocket. It was still a bit chilly after the day's earlier downpour. Reading a book to pass the time, her head snapped up as the train finally arrived. She hurried on and found an empty seat before continuing her reading.

A minute passed. The train came to a stop again.

 _"We are experiencing a delay..."_

"Mm...I think calling Tails was the right thing. At this rate, I might actually be late..."

"Late for a meeting with Doctor Prower? I'm sure he won't be too upset."

Cream looked up.

A black, formless mask stared back at her.

She felt herself trembling, eyes widening as the masked man looked down on her.

"Why not come with me for a moment? I won't take you out of your way, young miss."

"I don't...know you," she mumbled out. The metallic voice made her shiver. Everyone else was acting like nothing was happening. Could they not hear him? Could they not see him?

"It's just you and I right now...Cream."

She clutched her book against her chest.

He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sto-"

Before she could scream, his free hand clamped around her mouth. They disappeared from the train and reappeared somewhere else, somewhere cold and damp. Somewhere that wasn't where she was or wanted to go.

He removed his hand from her face and she didn't scream. She knew he was smart enough to take them somewhere they couldn't be heard.

"What...what is it you want? Please tell me...I'll help."

"Amy Rose. Where is she?"

"I-I don't..."

"I know you do."

"I don't!" she yelled back. "Not after what you did! I don't know where Amy is...I wish I knew."

"You have a relationship with her."

"Yes, I do," Cream replied firmly. "And that's none of your business. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"You've got a haughty mouth on you, little girl."

"I was only asking a question. I did say that I would help you and answer your questions, and that's what I'm doing. I can't do any more than this. I'm very sorry," she said with a polite bow.

"You can do more."

"I...can?"

"Call your friend Tails. Tell him you're changing the location of the meeting."

"Sir. I cannot do that."

"You said that you-"

"I have exceptions to every rule. I won't change my plans for you. And also...you don't want anything respectable to do with Tails."

"Oh?" Vortex walked forward until he was in her face. "And what makes you say that?"

"I don't need to see your face to know that you're up to no good, sir."

"Hmph. Cute."

Cream found herself on the ground in the next moment, her cheek stinging.

"There's more where that came from. Now...you will follow my instructions, twerp."

"I will _not_. I knew you were a bad man, but gave you the benefit of a doubt...not even Doctor Eggman at his worst was this disgusting."

She squealed as he slammed a heavy boot onto her chest.

"Did you get some odd idea that your cuteness and mannerisms made you anything more than expendable? I suppose that I need to correct that mistake."

"If it means keeping you away from Tails..."

"I can do my worst?"

"..."

"Hmph. Then I'll oblige you."

"I suggest you not do that."

A new voice cut through the air. Emerging from the shadows was a certain black hedgehog.

"Move away from the girl. Now."

"..." Vortex weighed his options and let out a breath. He removed his boot from Cream's chest and she scrambled to her feet.

"You've done something smart for once." Shadow warped himself to Cream and then blinked the two out in the next moment. They found themselves in front of GUN HQ soon after, Cream catching her breath.

"Did you...think he would go after me?" she asked after a long wait.

"I created contingencies accounting for that possibility, and others."

"...thank you so much, Mister Shadow. You..."

"I did what I could."

"It was more than enough." She sighed. "I lost all of my-"

Shadow held up a book and a backpack. Cream squealed and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, you really are the best! Thank you, thank you!"

"I got someone to drive you to your meeting spot. It's near the Mystic Ruins, I'm assuming?" Shadow asked as she let go.

"Yes!"

"Don't tell the kid about this. Not yet...and if he asks, tell him I ordered it."

"...yes. I'll keep it a secret for now, Mister Shadow."

"I don't like making you do this."

"I know. But...to sacrifice for those we love. That's what it means to live. To truly love people."

"You see too much of the world. Do not get hurt."

She smiled a sunny smile as the car pulled up. "I have people like you around me. Why worry?"

He grunted as she stepped into the waiting car, and it took off down the street.

"Perhaps that light can reach the boy, too..."

Shadow closed his eyes. Vortex...he was getting too close. But there was still nothing he could do. Nothing.

 _Nothing...yet._

"Soon."

He took solace in that word as he walked back to the main entrance.

* * *

"Well done, Shadow. I feared that I would have to step in early..."

She adjusted the wide-brimmed hat on her head, made of red velvet. Her form floated over a tall building in the heart of the city. The rain fell around her body, and never on it.

"My first appearance...should be reserved for the man at the forefront of my thoughts. The one I will always call...Hero."


	7. Melancholy

a/n: Vertical.

* * *

 **The Junkyard Dog**

07\. Melancholy

* * *

Cream sighed as she finally made it to her seat outside of the ice cream shop. Tails had gone inside to order, and she pulled the edges of her blue sundress down as she sat.

He had insisted on her getting her clothing cleaned at first glance; it was a bit painful to have to lie about the circumstances, but he seemed to buy the story about her getting splashed by passing vehicles and paid to have her uniform dry cleaned nearby. In the meantime, she picked out something simple to wear home and reluctantly let him pay for that as well.

"Here you go. You wanted caramel, right?"

"Yes, thank you. I feel bad that you're treating me after everything else..."

He set her glass bowl in front of her and shook his head. "Like I said, it's no problem. Least I could do."

"Thank you, Tails."

"Yeah." He sat down and poked at his ice cream for a bit before taking up a small scoop. "As good as I remembered."

"Right?" Cream said happily. She hummed softly as she ate, giving occassional glances to her companion. He seemed lost in thought, almost. "Um, what have you been up to? You know...lately."

He stared out into the distance, at the overcast sky. "For the past few years I've been working for the Queen of Soleanna. It's all classified information...secret programs that I'm not at liberty to talk about. Haven't been doing much else."

"Not even travel?"

"Not unless it's work related. I've been a few places. Not much tourism, though. Haven't had the time."

"I see. Have...you made any new friends?" she asked.

"One, if I had to say. Maybe."

"You really...haven't been doing anything these past five years, Tails?"

"Not much. I've been focused on my research and getting my doctorate."

"You're a doctor now? That sounds pretty exciting."

"It's a living. Though...the challenge was nice. Most people dread having to defend their dissertations, but I didn't mind. Getting to share my ideas with people who understood them was refreshing."

"..." Cream paused and let her spoon settle in her ice cream. Her hands went to her lap.

"What about you? What have you been doing? I know you're in school now, but aside from that..."

"I love you."

He flinched and his blue eyes found her for the first time. "You...huh?"

"I love you. I have for a long time," she repeated. "I didn't know if it was romance or not, but I didn't care. I just...knew it. That I loved and cared about you a whole lot."

"Cream. Listen-"

"I remember the first time we met. I remember seeing you and Mister Sonic together, after he saved me. He was always someone I thought was larger than life, but also so down to earth, so incredibly kind. And seeing you stand by his side as an equal...it made me admire you a whole lot. I know you've been his equal for a while now. He's always trusted you. Always thought of you. Always had a smile when he talked about you, like he never had to worry."

"..." Tails paused and set his spoon down.

"Whenever I looked at you, I could see a lot of things. You would worry. You would have doubts about yourself. Sometimes you'd make a mistake, or things wouldn't turn out right. You would be harsh on yourself in those times. But I also saw beautiful things. I saw someone who could lead whenever needed. Someone who was always ready to try again, to get up whenever he was pushed down. Someone who saw positives in every situation. Someone who...could be a hero. I knew that was why Mister Sonic considered you an equal to him. Someone who wasn't just in his shadow, but by his side. You were always someone to be proud of, Tails. And that's why I found myself admiring you as well, but in a different way...in a much closer way. I really did fall for you in the end."

"Cream. What is it you're saying?" he asked.

"I want to know who she is. I want to know why, after all of this time...after all of this time, I can still see that anger. I want to know why you would let someone keep stoking those dangerous flames, and why anyone would want to do such a thing. I want to know why you're still so angry, why you're so cold. I want to know why. I've been with Amy all of this time. She was so broken, so hurt. She cried a whole lot. But she changed. She overcame herself and changed. She decided to make something of herself, to not waste the gift that Mister Sonic gave her. She let go of the pain and anger and sorrow, and I know it took a long time, but she looks so beautiful now. You're..." She paused and sniffled. "You haven't changed for the better. I never wanted to say that. I never wanted to see someone that I loved so much like this. But you are. You're the Tails I last remembered, but not the one I wanted to. I thought that hearing your voice, your kindness...it would be enough. But I knew I needed to see you. And I knew that...you had someone else in your life."

"We're just-"

"Please," she pleaded. "I...you won't protect me by lying. I just...know. Okay? I can see it in your eyes."

"...I don't know how it is that you saw that much," he said quietly.

Cream rubbed at her eyes. "Mister Shadow was right after all, then...I understand now."

"There are things you won't understand. That's all you...really need to know," Tails said.

"Please. Let me in."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because...you loving me isn't enough."

"I don't need as much as she does. I'm not that far ahead. I just...want you to be yourself."

"This is me."

She shook her head. "It isn't. It can't be."

"Cream. You have to accept it."

"Why?" she asked. "I don't want to. I don't care how childish I sound. I don't want to! I don't want this!"

He moved his eyes away from her trembling form. "Reality isn't that generous."

"Stop saying such...cold things..."

"..."

"I just want to know."

"I already paid for the ice cream. You can have mine..."

"Tails..."

"This isn't good for either of us." He pushed away from the table and stood up. "I'm sorry. You can get all the answers you need tomorrow. We'll both be there."

"..."

"...feel free to give me a call if you need to. I'll see you."

She sat quietly as he walked away, letting tears drip onto her hands. Cream knew she should have expected the outcome the moment she saw him. She should have guarded herself. She probably should have known better. But she still wanted to believe in him.

"..."

The circumstances...the woman he was with now. Both of those things had changed him almost beyond recognition. It was something she hated, not just because of her infatuation, but because the boy she remembered was now lost to everyone else as well. It hurt more than anything else she had ever experienced.

Cream knew she would have to overcome this pain if she were to save him. She was going to, no matter what it took.

"...I shouldn't let this melt."

She sighed and took up a spoonful of ice cream. It would be good to kill some more time...letting everyone see her worried like this wouldn't do at all.

* * *

It was later in the evening when Shadow and Rouge finally got the clearance they asked for. They headed down to the basement area side by side, Rouge carrying a shopping bag.

"You didn't need to bring that."

She pouted at Shadow. "I'm hungry and I'm sure he hasn't eaten that much since getting out."

"The Commander could get him anything he wanted."

"Maybe. But we don't want to bother her too much right now."

"You're right about that, at least," Shadow muttered as the two passed rows of transparent holding cells. "Even she looked exhausted. It's one thing to cut down on sleep, but the amount of stress piled on top of it isn't manageable in any sense, even with her ridiculous background."

"Yeah. Hope she'll be alright."

"She will be. If not on her own, we'll make sure of it."

"Right." Rouge looked to Shadow. "Think we should tell him what's been going on? Besides what the boss said, I mean."

"He cares for the girl, so we should."

"Greetings, comrades."

"Hey, big guy." Rouge smiled and rapped her knuckles on the robot in front of her. "Glad you made it on time."

"I could not miss this event under any circumstances," E-123 Omega replied in his famliar voice. The last five years had not changed him; he still worked with Rouge and Shadow within GUN, still destroyed 'worthless consumer models', and still hated Eggman.

"That sounds about right," Shadow said. "Although...you're going to have a tough time getting through the door."

"No worries! Boss lady said I could step outside a bit, just this once!"

The three turned to see Sonic standing outside of his cell door, arms folded with a grin on his face.

"Let's go up to the cafeteria and get some grub, yeah?"

"Thinking about food? What about me?" Rouge teased. "Am I being ignored?"

"No matter how much spice 'n sass ya got, I'm pickin' a chill dog first."

"You're awful!"

"But ya love me!"

She smiled and hugged him tightly. "You're probably right, dummy. Welcome home."

"Yeah. Good to be back," he said as he hugged her back. She was...really warm compared to the last time. That couldn't be anything but good.

"Haven't changed a bit, have you..."

"Just a little here and there."

She pulled away and looked into his eyes. "You look about the same. Looks like you. Although...I wish it hadn't come to that."

"Yeah. Me too."

"There's a lot to talk about, so we'll try to get to it in time."

"Sounds neat!" Sonic looked over her shoulder and waved at Shadow. The black hedgehog approached slowly.

"It's been a while. You've grown stronger, Hedgehog."

"Just a lil' bit. You don't look half-bad yourself, Shadow."

"I've been keeping busy."

"I figured."

Shadow extended a hand and Sonic took it firmly.

"Welcome back, Sonic."

"Heh." He pulled Shadow into a hug with one hand, patting him on the back. "Thanks, buddy!"

Shadow frowned before letting out a sigh. He slowly and stiffly returned his twin's hug.

"Greetings, Sonic the Hedgehog. We have awaited your return."

"Haha, stop! You're gonna make my head swell up twice as fast!" He gave Omega a playful salute. "Good to see you again, soldier."

"Affirmative. Welcome back to civilization, world hero."

"Speakin' of heroes...I could go for one of those sandwiches right now. Let's head upstairs. I'm starved..."

"Told you not to bother with it," Shadow muttered.

"Shut up," Rouge shot back.

"Fightin' like an old married couple. Good to know some things haven't changed, yeah?" Sonic said with a smile.

"More's changed than you think, Big Blue. We'll give you the run down soon enough."

"Kehehe! Sure! Lay it on me!"

* * *

Evening bled into night.

Sonic swapped stories with Shadow, Rouge, and Omega. Wilhelmina slept soundly in her chair, under the dim lights of her office.

Tails went back to his hotel room and silently, diligently worked on his project. Milly kept herself busy before going to sleep at the nurses' urging.

Cream watched over Vanilla and snuggled close to her as night came, Cheese snoring away on top of her head.

Espio watched over the city from his perch, while speaking to Vector who was sipping coffee. Charmy promised to stay up and help, but didn't get far.

The woman called Scarlet floated high above Station Square, her eyes closed in thought.

Vortex prowled through the shadows, armed and ready to kill.

The city was buzzing with each passing hour, and as night became day, it became louder and louder. It was now _that_ morning, and every pair of eyes was now wide open in realization.

This was a world rippling with noise, waiting for its hero to return.

"But humans cannot raise the dead under their own power."

She spoke as she watched the dawn light wash over the city, floating high in the clear skies.

"The one you discarded will not return. Come...and I will show you the consequences of your disgusting actions."

Her red eyes glowed brightly.

"I will tend to my hero...and then I will show you despair."


	8. Block Party

a/n: Something said.

* * *

 **The Junkyard Dog**

08\. Block Party

* * *

"All we gotta do is stay loose today, eh?"

The time was 10 am. Sonic held his arms forward as he was shackled one last time by GUN agents. Wilhelmina watched over him and walked at his side as they left the lobby of headquarters. Her expression was firm and neutral.

"It seems so."

"No banter for now, I guess."

"No. We'll be riding with the President."

"Hm. Got it." Sonic went quiet as Wilhelmina glanced over at him. They stood at attention as Secret Service agents made sure the immediate area was secure. Several of them drew their weapons and aimed at Sonic as an armoured limousine pulled up to the end of the walkway. An agent opened the door while another entered from the opposite side. Sonic stepped in, followed by Wilhelmina who set her service pistol on her lap as she sat. They ended up being sandwiched between the two agents, who had their guns in their hands.

"It's nice to see you again...Commander Lewis."

"The pleasure is mine, Mister President."

The man with dark brown skin and a low haircut smiled at his two guests. He wore a crisp black suit with an equally crisp blue tie, a pin of the American flag secured neatly to his left side.

"First black President, right? Pretty cool," Sonic quipped. "Nice to meet you. Oh, thanks for getting me out of the joint. I'm built to last, but it's real nice that I get to eat actual food now!"

"I'm sure you're thankful for more than that," Martellus Kane said.

"Probably. But man, getting a chili dog was awesome after five years!"

"Just like I've heard...a real bundle of energy," the President replied. "I hope you haven't been giving the Commander too much trouble."

Wilhelmina said nothing, her intense look being enough communication.

"Nah. She's been keeping me well in line the past few days," Sonic said, not missing the tension in the air.

"Good, very good. I don't mean to question Miss Lewis'...abilities, of course."

"I could not imagine you doing such a thing, Mister President." Her grip around the gun on her lap did not change as she spoke. The President's brown eyes met her green for a moment before drifting away.

After a wait, the limousine finally started to move along a predetermined, heavily guarded route. The streets were cleared away as the Presidential motorcade rolled through the city. It was quiet with the four Secret Service agents and nervous staffer, but tense as the President and Supreme Commander of GUN stared each other down.

"I trust you've been well," the President asked Wilhelmina.

"I have been. And yourself, Mister President?"

"Very good. I wish I could start golfing, though. Lots of work to do still."

"You're a hard worker, sir. I trust that you'll get it done in time to squeeze in a few rounds."

"You're more confident than my staff is," he said with a chuckle. "And on your end? Any problems with the current situation?"

"Everything is under control. I find myself enjoying the company of certain people."

"That a fact?" he asked with a subtle glance towards Sonic.

"It is. You can't spend every moment of the job tense, Mister President. I'm sure you can understand that."

"I might."

"A small bit of relaxation does the body good."

"Noted. Interested in taking a vacation, Wilhelmina?"

"A vacation would be nice. How long are you suggesting?"

"It all depends. I'm sure you would enjoy a nice, long one."

"Oh? I see you're quite concerned for my well being, then...Mister Kane."

The President simply smiled at Wilhelmina's icy reply. Sonic lounged back with his eyes closed, not really wanting any part of the rather volatile banter. The limo rolled on, and noise started to filter in from the outside. It continued to get louder until the vehicle began to shake from the vibrations.

"Seems like we're getting closer to our main event."

"They're loud out there," Sonic replied to the President.

"They are. They want their hero back."

"Heh. So it seems."

"Any ideas on what you're going to say, Sonic?"

"Nah. I'll know when I get there."

"Fair enough. Miss Hamilton will be arriving behind us."

"Oh yeah? Sounds alright."

"You're sure? She did call you a monster."

"Maybe she did. Don't remember. Five years is a long time."

The President looked at Sonic curiously before smiling. "Things like that are hard to forget, from what I hear. Especially when you have time to think about them for so long."

"Yeah? I was kinda busy while in the joint, so I didn't have much time to dwell on stuff like that."

"Busy?"

"Yeah. Some new tricks." Sonic grinned. "Gotta keep the people entertained, after all."

"The good doctor is out of commission. Will you be using your talents in other areas, then?"

"Evil doesn't take vacations, ya know?"

The President glanced at Wilhelmina, who gave nothing away with her expression. "I understand that very well, Sonic."

"Thought ya would," he replied with a wink. "Guess we're almost there. Can't wait to see the rest of my friends again."

It was silent again as the limo continued to move. The noise and rumbling steadily became louder as they neared the appointed place, and eventually the vehicle came to a stop. The Secret Service agents simultaneously held their hands to their ears before the doors on the left side opened. A flood of noise entered the small space and Sonic flinched a bit at it.

"Oi, that's one heck of a party they've got going on..."

"I'll see you in a bit, Sonic. Commander."

"Mister President," she replied flatly.

He nodded before following after the Secret Service agents after they secured the area. The flashes and clicks of cameras went off as reporters scrambled to get soundbites.

"I'll handle the rest of the escort from here. Please," Wilhelmina said.

The agents looked at each other before nodding, exiting the limo on either side.

"You okay, 'Mina?"

"I'm fine. And yourself?" she asked gently.

"Feelin' okay. Not as amped as everyone else, obviously...but good."

She set her hand on top of his and smiled. "This is the first day of the rest of your life, you know. I'm glad you're feeling alright."

"Thanks. Hey...can I ask a favour?"

"Yes, anything."

"Amy...or, whoever Amy is right now, anyways. She's gonna show up in the next while. You get what I mean?"

"I understand. I'll make the call when she does appear."

"Thanks a million, 'Mina. Well...here we go. Remember, stay loose. You're a beauty."

"I'll try."

"The Prez is a real character, ain't he?" Sonic asked as he slid out of the limousine.

"Not the word I would use..."

"Heh."

Sonic hopped onto the street, bouncing on his feet a little and taking a breath in. The noise was getting close to deafening. He could hear them chanting his name, calling for him. It was more packed than the last time, he noted.

Being able to feel everyone was...different. An almost welcome change, he thought. Still, even though they wanted him back...he couldn't be that hero anymore. Always Sonic, but not the same guy they knew or remembered. One thing he could understand right away was that he couldn't feel any animosity towards these people, these humans who twisted one way and then the other so suddenly.

Or...was it that he couldn't feel anything towards them at all?

"..."

He wondered as he sniffed at the air once. A warm hand touched his back and he looked up to see Wilhelmina nod at him. He nodded back and headed forward, towards the platform specially made for the day. The President and other officials were seated, and Sonic was led to his seat quietly.

"Sonic! It's good to finally have you free!" the mayor said as he approached. Sonic looked at the older man's extended hand and flashed a cocky grin.

"Heya, mayor. Long time no see. So how much is this gonna set back the taxpayers this time?"

"I...pardon?"

"Or are ya gonna use the funds you're gettin' from exploitin' my name and face to offset all the costs? That'd be noble of ya, yeah?"

"S-Sonic! He's always been a joker, you know?" the mayor said frantically to the people around him.

"Yeah, I'm a laugh and three quarters. Ya mind movin'? Blocking my view of the party. Oh, and get one of your indentured servants to bring up some soda or somethin'. Feelin' parched."

"..." The old man backed away, flustered and embarassed as he searched for a staffer.

"A little on the nose, isn't it?" Wilhelmina said quietly as she sat beside Sonic. She opened a bottle of water and sipped from it.

"Just havin' a little fun is all."

"I'm not going to discourage you."

"You're too good to me, you know."

"I know."

He smiled and leaned back in his chair.

* * *

"They're almost ready to begin."

Shadow made the observation from inside of a nearby building. The crowds had them boxed in on the ground floor; Rouge was beside him dressed in camouflage fatigues and Omega was in the middle of the lobby scanning for possible threats.

"They're not gonna start 'till it's well past eleven," she said.

"Too many diplomats. And the President is here, too."

"Figures. Had to make a show out of it."

"You sound bitter."

"Naturally."

"I don't blame you." Shadow looked out at the growing crowd through the glass doors. "The others haven't arrived yet?"

"Not yet," Rouge said. "The boys said they'd call when they got close, and I sent Knuckie directions to the meeting point."

"You spoke with him?"

"E-mailed. Rosie got me his address the other day."

"What about Prower?"

"I talked with him over the phone. He'll be there with Miss Milly. Might have made it already."

"What did you talk with her about?" he asked.

"Just spun stories. She was pretty interested."

"But there's something else."

"She's off in fantasy land. Thinks she can fix him."

"A harsh assessment from you."

"I wasn't as foolish as she was."

He glanced at her. "Are you alright?"

"Not really, hon. I can't be with today."

"...you said they wouldn't be starting for a while."

"Yeah," Rouge said absentmindedly.

"Omega. We're going out for a bit. I'm rerouting any calls to you."

"Understood. Shall I continue scanning for threats?" the robot asked.

"Yes, continue doing so. Rouge, come with me."

"Shadow..."

He gave her a look and nodded his head towards the outside. She sighed and followed him. They cut through the crowd towards a quiet side street, with a small coffee shop.

"Order what you like," he said to her. He pulled out her chair and she took her seat.

"Do we have time?" she asked.

"I always do for you."

"...you worry too much."

"It's possible." He placed his hand over hers. She smiled and absorbed his warmth willingly.

* * *

"Is this the meeting point?"

A figure in a black cloak looked around. He didn't like the noise. It was the same as the last time, maybe a bit louder even though he was away from any of the main roads.

Everything felt fake.

He grumbled and kept looking for a familiar face.

"Knuckles. It's been a while."

The figure threw back his hood and looked at the chameleon in front of him.

"It has been. We both know I'm only here for one reason."

Knuckles had hardly changed physically in the past while. Mentally, he was a bit sharper, and warier of humans than before. His communication had been limited to short updates with Amy, and he purposely kept it that way.

"Sonic is already on the platform. We're waiting for the ceremony to begin."

"Right. Where's Amy? I'd think she'd be here first, or maybe not at all."

"Amy Rose has...disappeared. Somewhat," Espio said.

"Disappeared?" Knuckles thought for a moment on what that could mean. Espio wasn't ever vague without good reason. That much he remembered from talking with him.

"Yes. I have no idea what her current status means...suffice it to say, it isn't good."

"Does it have anything to do with that Vortex guy running around Station Square?"

"You know of him?"

"Amy mentioned him a few times. He sounds like a sad sack of crap."

"Understatement. We can be thankful he doesn't have hold of Amy, but he's certainly behind her disappearance."

"Tch. Figures there would be trouble. Evil doesn't take days off."

"That sounds like something he would say. Sonic, I mean."

"He did say that. One of the things I kept in mind all of this time," Knuckles said with a small smile. "Where's everyone else?"

"Vector is escorting Cream and Vanilla to this spot, along with Charmy. Rouge and Shadow should be here soon as well."

"And Tails?"

"He should be here soon with his lady friend."

Knuckles raised a brow. "Lady friend? Anyone I know?"

"No. He's not very open with the fact that they're in a relationship. They work together."

"Good cover, I guess. Is he still...?"

"Yes. Which is what worries me," Espio said.

"That does sound like a problem." Knuckles folded his arms. "Wonder how Sonic will see it."

"We won't have to wait long to get a glimpse."

"Hmph. I'm expecting big trouble."

"You and me both," Vector said as he arrived. Vanilla was alongside him, with Cream and Cheese bringing up the rear. Knuckles noticed the faint look of worry on the rabbit girl's face. "Long time no see, Red!"

"Yeah! Long time no see!" Charmy echoed.

"Yeah. Good to see you, Vec, Charmy. Vanilla, Cream...nice to see you again. You too, Cheese."

"Chao!"

"It's good to see that you're well, Knuckles. You never did come down to visit like you used to," Vanilla pointed out.

"I meant it when I said I was done with the surface. With Eggman out of the way and Sonic being locked up, I didn't have any real reason to interact with this world."

"That's really cold and lonely, don't you think?" she asked.

"Maybe. I don't mean to hurt anyone, but I have my own way of living."

"I understand completely, Knuckles. But stay a while this time, won't you? We might be having a meal together once everything is done."

"I'll see what happens with Sonic first."

"Perfectly fine."

"It's good to see you again, Mister Knuckles," Cream said with a smile.

"You too, Cream. Everything okay?"

"I would say so, yes."

He frowned and was about to call her out when he noticed a familiar presence. Turning, he saw Milly and Tails approach the group.

 _So that's the lady friend, huh. Well, that's one thing off already..._

"I hope we're not late," Milly said apologetically. "I woke up a bit late, and we had so much trouble trying to get around the city...goodness, it's busy all over today."

"You were just in the hospital. I think they'll understand," Tails said.

"Things haven't started quite yet, and we're waiting for friends," Vanilla answered. "It's nice to meet you, Miss...?"

"Milly Graham. Miles and I are work partners in Soleanna. It's nice to meet you as well."

"I'm Vanilla, and this is my daughter Cream. The Chao there is Cheese."

"It's nice meeting you," Cream said with a bow.

"Goodness, you're all so polite. Thank you for welcoming me," Milly said with a smile.

"Vector here."

"Charmy!"

"Espio."

"Knuckles," came the last gruff reply.

"Miles has told me quite a bit about you all, but it's wonderful to meet you in person."

"Miles?" Knuckles asked.

"That's what she knows me as," Tails answered. "I'm more than used to it. Nice seeing you guys again. It's been a long while, Knuckles."

"Yeah." They firmly shook hands, Knuckles giving the fox a brief, critical look. "Met up with everyone else already?"

"Almost. Vanilla was sick so this is my first time seeing her in a while."

"Cream did say you had grown a fair bit, and she was right. It really is good seeing you again, Tails." Vanilla smiled and gave him a hug.

"You too." His eyes met with Cream's a moment as he separated from Vanilla. She gave him a weak smile before her eyes drifted away from him. Knuckles observed discreetly.

"Oh, so you're that Cream, then," Milly said with realization. "You're as much of a darling as I heard you were."

"Thank you very much, Miss Graham."

"Milly is perfectly fine, dear."

"Yes, Miss Milly."

"I see that everyone has met." Shadow's voice cut through the air as he arrived with Rouge and Omega in tow. "Guardian...good that you could join us."

"Likewise, Shadow." They exchanged handshakes, nodding respectfully.

"Good on you to come, Knuckie." Rouge pecked him on the cheek softly. "Pleasant trip down?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle."

"You heard about Rosie?"

"Yeah. Something to do with her being somewhere and that Vortex guy."

"You haven't found her yet?" Tails asked Shadow.

"Her signal is present, but faint. I don't think she wants to be found until the right time."

"You think it could be today?"

"I wouldn't put it past her. This is a good time for characters to put themselves out there."

"You're thinking Vortex..."

"There's nothing stopping him from doing so," Shadow said pointedly.

"Nothing?" Knuckles asked. "He's eluding even you?"

"At the moment, yes."

"Guess I was right. Trouble's definitely on its way," Knuckles muttered. "Looks like all we can do is stay sharp. Or try to, anyways."

Rouge looked down at her phone before placing it near her ear. "Yeah. Alright. Everyone's assembled. We're on our way." She hung up and looked at the group. "They're gearing up. Let's get ourselves over there."

"Follow me. We'll take an alternate route to our place near the platform," Shadow said. Everyone trailed behind him as they made their way past the yelling and screaming crowds.

"Cream."

"Yes, Mister Knuckles?"

"Things...might have to get worse before they get better," he said to her.

She nodded. "I understand. I...probably should have known."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Keep the faith, like you always have."

"I will. Thank you, Mister Knuckles."

"Yeah. No worries."

* * *

Sonic half expected it as soon as the word go was mentioned. But he realized he severely underestimated how _boring_ everything would be.

He woke up from a power nap to find there were still people he didn't know or care for speaking from the podium.

"Oi...when's my turn at this?" he asked Wilhelmina groggily.

"Hm?"

"'Mina. You awake?"

She yawned. "I am now. What is it?"

"Sorry. Just wanted to know when this circus was gonna come to an end."

"I don't know myself. I think my turn is near the bottom..."

It had already been three hours. He didn't know how much more he could take. Everything was a slow, irritating blur. His hands were still in cuffs, just for the spectacle of it.

"This might be the worst."

"Even worse than White Base?" Wilhelmina asked.

"At least they left me alone most of the day." He yawned. "Can't even see where my friends are at."

"I can't see them either. I should text Rouge, just to be safe-"

Sonic suddenly became aware of a presence. He looked up to see the sky start to darken, clouds starting to swirl around in a circle.

"'Mina...we've got action."

She followed his gaze and her eyes widened. "Is...that her? Amy Rose?"

"No doubt they're using her body. But that...that sure as heck ain't Ames."

The wind began to pick up. People noticed the well opening in the sky. Cameras pointed upwards, there was shouting and screaming, but everyone was rooted to their positions. The Secret Service covered the President, GUN started to scramble their forces, and everyone else panicked.

Wihelmina removed Sonic's cuffs and chains, and he nodded his thanks. He hopped down from the platform and walked into the middle of the intersection, returning his gaze to the darkening sky. Lightning rippled through the clouds and rolled along them as the space in the sky widened.

"I wonder..."

And as he said those words, someone materialized behind him. A massive sword in their hand arced towards Sonic's neck as his back was turned. Shadow could see everything, but he realized he wouldn't make it in time no matter what he tried.

All the same...the blue hedgehog smiled as the blade reached his neck.

"Hell of a way to greet me, eh?"

"!"

"!" Shadow knew he hadn't blinked. It wasn't possible that he had missed it.

Before anyone could realize or perceive it, before anyone could think, Sonic had already turned a full 180 degrees to face Vortex without a care in the world.

"Safety first. Can't go swinging around big swords like that. Might take someone's head off."

Sonic grinned as he held back the massive blade with one finger.

"Name's Sonic the Hedgehog. I don't think we've met..."

The sky rumbled and he glanced up, still grinning.

"Ooh. Looks like we won't have to do extra introductions. Here she comes."

In the next moment, a red bolt of lightning descended from the sky and onto him.


End file.
